When We Were Young
by Out-the-Open-Window
Summary: Amy has known Dougie for so long, but when he gets accepted to the band and she has to leave for America, their friendship is put to the test of time, will it survive? R
1. Chapter 1

_*Five Years Ago*_

"Mum?! I'm home!" I yelled as I shut the door. I stepped in the kitchen and noticed a note on orange and pink paper 'Amelia, Went to get some last minute things for you and going to have dinner with friends. I'll drop the stuff off at Doug's house when I can. Have a good week with Doug and Jane. Love Mom. P.S. Call me when your at Heathrow and JFK. And when you get to Aunt Claire's. 3 3' I smiled at the note and ran up the stairs into my room.

I changed from my jeans into a black skirt and my trainers into a pair of flats. I then grabbed my duffel, because my mum stole everything else and opened it up to see my leather jacket and my favorite Blink shirt. I yanked them out and put them on over my bra. I then undid my coconut brown hair and curled it into beach waves. I then redid my makeup, with eyeliner and my silver eyeshadow. With that out of the way, I sat on front of my open laptop and logged into IM. As soon as it was done, a window popped up that read.

**ZukiePoynter: **Amyyy, are you ready for the time of your life?

I smiled and responded:

**Ams2212:** only with u, Leah.

**ZukiePoynter: **J J J :S I think I peed myself

I laughed and shook my head as I typed,

**Ams2212**: What would you do without me?

**ZukiePoynter: **move to London and become famous

**Ams2212**: And why is that Mr. Poynter?

**ZukiePoynter:** Is ur mum around?

**Ams2212:** No, y do u ask?

**ZukiePoynter:** Look outside.

With that, Doug signed off. I got up and looked out my window out at our backyard. There was Dougie, standing there with pink, white, red, and blue roses in his hand and a case of beer in the other. I ran downstairs and opened the patio doors, it was such a nice day, I couldn't let it go to waste. Dougie was now standing on the patio and held out the hand that held the roses. "You know I think roses are lame." I said as I grabbed them from his hands.

He put the beer on he table and grabbed my free hand, "Thought you might like 'em." He kissed me on the cheek, "No matter how lame. Besides I knew you would like the colors."

"You know me to well." I put the bouquet of roses next to the beer, and sat on hammock we had. "So what's the big news that you couldn't tell me in school?"

"You have to wait for that one." He teased as he sat next to me on the hammock. "You wanna know what else is in store?"

I got up and looked at Dougie, "Aside from the fact that I have 7 full days with you and Jane?" Jane was my best friend, we did everything together except school, that was Dougie time. And when we described each other, we always said 'girlfriend' just to confuse everyone.

"Actually I got a call from her," he glanced at the wooden floor and looked up at me with sadness, the puppy dog look that I loved. "She got the flu last night, and she doesn't want you to get sick and go on a plane and make it worse. So short and sweet, she stuck at home and doesn't want us to visit."

"Aw, damn!" I said as I sat on Dougie's lap and put my arm around his shoulders, "Now Jane and I can't have our surprise for you when you told us the big news, a threesome!" I began to laugh.

Dougie smiled, "So not funny," as he put my feet back on the ground and slapped my arm off of him. "But ya know…" He stood up, reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and began to unfold it. "We can make the most of it." He laughed like the Devil Himself and held up the list.

My whole face, including my mouth, dropped in sheer horror. "You are so dead Poynter!" I screamed as I lunged for him, but he was fast. That's a little shocking since I was a forward on the ladies football team, and the captain of the volleyball team at school. I ran up to him, caught up with him and tackled him to the ground and tried to grab the list, which was still out of my reach, "I can't believe you! Keeping that God forsaken list!"

"It's life-changing stuff." Dougie argued and as I attempted to lunge for the paper again, he miraculously shoved it down his pants.

I got up and held my hand out to him, "But we were 13, dude. All we cared about was breakin' our Chastity Belts." He grabbed my hand with both of his.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind." He said sarcastically. He yanked at my arm so hard I fell on top of him, and as I was falling, I yelped in shock. Dougie smiled and shook his head, "What would you do without me?"

"Crash and Burn." We laughed, and I added, "Well, until I find a guy fitter than you." I rolled off of him, until I was laying next to him and could feel his body heat.

"That's impossible, missy." I laughed at his comment until tears ran down my face. He turned his whole body to face mine and looked at me. His hair (God, it was getting long) free of hair gel, fell in front of his eyes. "What's so funny, Ams?"

I stopped laughing and turned my body to face his. I pushed the blonde-tipped hair out of his face. "Can't remember the last time you, or anyone, called me 'missy'. What gives?"

I stared into his eyes worriedly, his dad left his family 2 months ago today. I was there for him, luckily. But now I was leaving, and he would be on his own at school, then again, so would I. "Dougie, I'm worried."

He put one his arms around me and rolled onto his back, he pulled me closer to him. "Why would you say that?" I put my hand on his chest, which had no muscles, I might add.

"Don't play 'dumb blond' with me, mister. You know that I'll be in New York until God knows when and now with all that happened in the past 3 months, I don't know if I can handle being alone at school." My breath became quick and shallow, and I could feel my eyes tear up.

"Hey, hey." Dougie sat up and looked at me, "Don't do this, we'll still be friends forever. I'll call you all the time. Besides, I won't be in school."

"What are you talking about? Of course you'll be in school, so will I. For four more hell-stricken years."

"I'll be learning, but not at school." He said, I looked at him in question, "I'm moving to London."

"Wait, what? Why?" I sat up next to him. "Tell me now, Poynter. Or be toast." He got up and held his hand out. I grabbed it and hoisted myself onto my feet.

"Better if I show you," He sighed, "Grab your shit. We got a road trip to go on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doug, how much longer? My legs are going to pop outta their sockets," I whined. We had been in the car for 2 hours, driving to someplace unknown, for all I know, he could drive into the Chunnel and I wouldn't know until it's too late. Since we were so crammed into my car, the only way I could move, was to take my jacket off.

"Just have another beer." I reached to the back seats and opened the cooler, that was filled with beer and Cola. "Grab me another Coke, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Babe." I handed him the open plastic bottle and opened my glass bottle of Shandy, and took a big swig. Dougie turned the car onto a ramp and I looked at the sign, "Lee, why are we heading to London?"

"That's for you to find out, Amy." He pulled a sharp left on the intersection and drove up a hill.

"Jesus Christ, Doug. Why don't you get us killed?" I yelled sarcastically as he pulled into a driveway. "Dude, where are we?" I looked around. We were in a place that had at least a thousand schools and a bunch of hills.

"Where I'll be living." He pulled the keys out of the car and held up one a set from his pocket that had a white top to it. "C'mon grab the booze and your bag. I'll grab mine." He opened the doors and popped the trunk. I grabbed the cooler and stepped out of the car. I headed to the back and grabbed my bag, with Dougie next to me. I turned to ask him something, but I was stopped, by his arms!!

Why was he hugging me? I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled away from me and moved my bangs out of my face. I opened my eyes slowly, with my mouth open. "What was that for?" I asked, still in shock and bliss.

"I just," He paused, "You're always there for me, no matter what was going on. I mean, I remember you dumped Jack Withers because he dissed me."

"Hey, it's bros before hoes." Doug, Jane and I made it up when we were watching 'Grease' when Kenickie kicks the 'T-Birds' outta the car when he and Rizzo 'set out'.

Dougie laughed, "Anyways, I just wanted to show my appreciation, and my affection." He put his hand in mine. "Shall we?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, "Let's." We headed to the front door, he opened it and showed me the house. "Oh me God, Doug, it's fantastic." I put down the duffel and the cooler. "Tell me you're not living here all by yourself?"

"Oh, he's not." A voice came from behind us. It was a thick accent, thicker than my mum's and that's saying something. I turned around and saw a guy standing behind us. He had bright, ice blue eyes and straightened brown hair, which was the exact color of mine. "I'm Danny, Danny Jones." Danny looked at Dougie and smiled, "So, this is the bird you've been talkin' about, Doug?"

I looked at Dougie and raised an eyebrow, "Lee, tell me what the hell is this all about."

Dougie looked at me, then at Danny, "Give us a minute?" Danny went up the stairs in silence. "You know when you and Jane dragged me to that audition last month?" I nodded, "Well, Danny called me last night and told me," He paused and smiled.

"No, no way!" I yelled, "Dougie, you got in!" He nodded and I began to jump and scream. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him while jumping up and down. I pulled myself back and kissed him quickly and pulled away before he got any ideas. He looked at me in shock, probably like I did outside. "A kiss of _my _affection and excitement." I looked around the rest of the foyer. "Can you show me the rest of the house?" I asked and Dougie indicated to look at up at the stairs.

I turned to see Danny leaning on the railing, he was smiling. "Amelia, is it?" He asked me as he came down the stairs.

"You can call me 'Amy' or 'Ams', Danny. Dougie does it so much it's what I go by."

"Ams, huh interesting. Well, anyways, I'm from -"

"Lemme guess," I cut him off, "Bolton?" Dougie beamed at me, and Danny's mouth dropped. "No, Dougie did not tell me. Nor did I ever meet you until today."

"Wow, are you psychic or something?" Danny asked as he gestured us to follow him down the hall from the foyer. We began to follow him.

"No, just a good guesser." I smiled, and squeezed Doug's hand. Danny led us to a room that had mics, guitars and drums. I stepped closer to the drum kit, "Hey, I know whose those are." I looked at Dougie, who had the 'don't look at me' face on and I rolled my eyes, and glanced at Danny, "Harry Judd's kit, if I'm not mistaken."

"Damn, you _are _good." Another voice came from the door frame. Harry stepped next to Dougie and I ran to hug him. "Nice to see you too, Amy."

"You got in! That's great, you were always the best in band." I looked at the posters and smiled, "Now, who's totally awesome posters are these?" I asked and glared between the three boys, well, just Danny.

"Mine, you like 'The Boss'?" Danny asked and sat on the swivel chair in front of the computer.

"Like, try 'adore to the ends of the Earth', man. My mom gave me the CDs that my dad had, he was a huge fan, guess it runs through my veins."

"Cool." He glimpsed out the window, then back at me, "Can I ask what, 'band' was?"

"Sure, Dougie, Harry and I took in school rec. That was the best summer ever!" I looked at the guitars and saw an electric that caught my eye. I pointed to it and asked Danny, "Ya' mind if I play a bit?"

"Go ahead." Danny said and turned on the computer. "I'll record it, just give me your vocals, incase we need to sound proof the windows."

"Ha ha, Jones." I said, but I gave him a vocal scale and a guitar tuning. "That good enough for ya?" I asked as I put the headphones on my ears.

He nodded, "What song you gonna play?"

"I'll play it, but I need Harry's and Doug's help." Both boys stood motionless, "Come on, guys," I gave them my big green puppy eyes and whimpered. "Please?"

"Fine." Both said in unison and took their places, Harry asked, "What do you want to play?"

"How 'bout," I looked up at the ceiling. "Silence is a Scary Sound?" I looked at both of them, Dougie looked uncomfortable, "I'll sing it, Leah, if you want me to."

"Please, do." He said, and tuned his bass, and Harry checked his kit. "We all ready?"

"Yeppers." I said, I looked back at Harry, who nodded. I glanced at Danny, "What?"

"I've never heard about that song before. Do an intro to it, I'll record it." He hit a button on the sound board and held his thumb up.

"Hey ya, I'm Amy Wilcox, and I'm with Harry and Dougie. Today, we will be singing a song Dougie wrote, with a bit of help from me, and it's called 'Silence is a Scary Sound'. Harry, do us the honor of counting us off, please."

"1,2,1 2 3 4"

I look into the skyAnd I have to ask whyShe'd go and leave meOh why do feelings have to die?Was it all just a sign?Of what its meant to beWell I'm just too excitedThe end of this can be sightedShe's over due for a break out I better go she blows my brains out Silence is a scary soundFunny feeling happened todaySomewhere buried in the past Didn't mean much. that much anywayI know that love will never lastI'm torn up insideThere's a hole in my mindWhen you're not next to meSo I hope you choke and dieOn every single lie look what you've done to meWell I'm just too excitedThe end of this can be sightedShe's over due for a break outI better go before she blows my brains out Silence is a scary soundFunny feeling happened todaySo we'll bury it in the past Didn't mean much that much anywayI know that love will never lastWell I'm just too excitedThe end of this can be sightedShe's over due for a break outI better go she blows my brain out. Silence is a scary soundFunny feeling happened todaySomewhere buried in the past Didn't mean much that much anywayI knew that love will never lastFunny feeling happened todaySomewhere buried in the past Didn't mean much that much anywayI knew the love would never last

I finished the chord and looked up at Danny, and someone else who stepped in the room, "So… What'd ya think?"

"I think that was awesome!" Danny said and looked at the computer, "I'm keeping this track." I smiled and felt my face heat up. "I loved it, maybe I'll learn how to play it; it'll never measure up to this though." I knew I was blushin' now! He pointed to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"That was really good… I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Said the other boy, with blonde hair, that stepped in while we played.

"I'm Amy Wilcox, Dougie's friend from school." Harry snickered and I shot him a 'your dead if I hear that smirk again' look. I turned my attention to the blonde boy, "And you are…"

"Tom Fletcher, nice to meet the girl Dougie can't shut up about." He held out his hand like Danny did, and I shook it. "See, you like the Les Paul."

"Are you kidding me, I have one at home that I never leave without." I said as I stood up and put the guitar on its stand and began to stretch. "Well, except for now, I think my mom has both my guitars and bass." My face dropped, "Shit!" I yelled in anger.

"What?" Dougie asked, he cam up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"My mom said that she was dropping stuff off back in Essex, at your house." I looked at him, "I think we need to cut the road trip short, mate." I looked around the studio and Dougie's band mates. "Sorry guys, I would love to stay the entire week, but my mom would most likely flip if she knew. I promise to come 2 days before I leave."

"Huh? Leave where?" Harry asked, confused, like everyone else, except Dougie.

"A week from Monday, I'm leaving for New York. And I might stay there for a year or so. But I'll come during the holidays."

"You in New York?" Harry asked in disbelief. He started to laugh and I turned to him with agitation in my eyes.

"Can I ask what's so funny, Judd?" I stepped towards him and tilted my head, "'Cause if you think I'm joking, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I just think it'll be interesting to see how you survive." He said as we headed to the foyer, where Dougie and I left our stuff.

"Dude, New York is full of nuts and fruits. It's time the see if the strong survive there." I said as I picked up the cooler and my duffel bag. "Hold on," I said, I reached into my overstuffed duffel and handed the wrapped package to Tom, "a housewarming gift." I smiled. "But unwrap it later, best time is when I'm not here, but Doug is?" Tom nodded and set it down on the table. "Well, it was nice to meet you, and see you again Harry." I hugged all of them and looked at Doug, "Are we set?"

"Yep," He looked at the guys, "We'll be back in a week. Cheers." He opened the door and we waved.

"Cheers, man." Tom said as we stepped out and shut the door.

I rested my head on Dougie's shoulder, "I don't know if I should leave now, but I think I can trust them."

"What, you don't?" He asked as we reached the car and opened the trunk.

"Of course I do, it's just. You and Harry living together, it's a sure recipe for chaos and disaster." I shut the trunk and snatched the keys from Doug's hands, "And this time, I'm driving _my_ car." I got my seat behind the steering wheel and started the car.


	3. Chapter 3

_*Five Days Later_*

"Ams, get up." He whispered in my ear and I resisted the urge to open my eyes.

All of a sudden someone was jumping on the bed, I opened my eyes and saw Doug jumping on the bed in just his boxers. "Dude, I don't need you to jump on the freakin' bed, I get that enough from Milo, and John." Milo was my family's dog, and John was my older brother of three years and who Jazz hat a crush on. I sat up and noticed I was wearing one of Dougie's plaid shirts over my bra and my undies. I looked up at him, "How the hell did this happen?"

"You had more Jack than you could handle, m'lady." He held his hand out and I took it and stood up. "That's the last time you drink for a while."

"Don't get all cocky with me, I see you had more than enough." I pointed to the Cuervo on the nightstand, which was half empty, and we had started with a full bottle. "Why do you think I wouldn't hold you to it?" I asked on my normal volume. And I saw him squint, "At least I can keep my liquor down." Every night it was the same thing, we watched late night movies, listened to Blink and The Starting Line, and ate and drank, a lot.

"Anyways, time for another road trip today. Mum's driving us with all our stuff." Dougie said as he grabbed something out of his duffel and hid in the bathroom to change. "Get ready for more loudness."

"I'm counting on it." I said as I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off my shoulders. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and slid on a black lace tank. I took out a pair of my red heels and put them on as Dougie entered the room. He looked at me spellbound, "What?"

"Nothing, you just look fantastic. The guys are gonna be allover you when they see you." He smiled and put his arms around my waist, "Good thing I know you're mine."

"Or so you think," I said before I put my lips to his cheek, "I'll be ready in just a minute." I ran into the bathroom to straighten my hair, and tie it up and put some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss on. I packed the toiletries and came out as I shoved the stuff in my duffel, which was gigantic, and I knew it would last me for over a week.

I slid the strap on my shoulder and headed down to the Poynter's kitchen to see Mrs. Poynter making breakfast, "Everything smells great, Sam." I said as I set my stuff down and sat on the island's counter. I've stayed here long enough, that she got tired of me calling her Mrs. Poynter, and said to call her Sam.

Just as she mumbled a 'thank you' I heard a high-pitched squeal and a "Mom, Doug's torturing me!" I knew that it was Jazz, because Dougie picked on her all the time, and I usually had to stop them.

"I'll take care of this." I said as I headed up the stairs. And saw Dougie dangling a picture of Hugh Jackman out the windowsill. "Lee, gimme the poster, or die." He handed it to me and I placed it back on the wall. I loved that poster, I gotten it for Jazz for her birthday 2 years ago. "There Jazzie. The evil Lizard won't hurt you anymore." I said as she gave me a hug.

"But I can hurt YOU!" Dougie screamed as he tackled me to the ground and began to tickle me.

"Dougie stop!" I said between gasps of breath. "Run, Jazz, run!" I as I pinned Dougie against the wall with my knee and then his arms on the floor. "Now my victorious celebration." I said as I gave him a kiss. With that I got up and headed down the stairs, with him following me.

"Good thing you two came down, or else I'd come up there." Sam said as she set food on the island. "Well, eat up, Amy. This may be your last home cooked meal for a while." She said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Think I can handle a few days of takeout, especially if its Chinese. But this will be the best meal I'll have." I smiled and took of sip of the coffee.

"Alright, get out all of ya'" Sam said as she shut off the car. We filed out and Dougie and I grabbed everything out of the trunk, including my three guitars and my bass. "I'll miss you in the house, Amy." Sam said as we headed to the door.

"I'll miss you too." Jazz said as we opened the door. She hugged me again and I put my arm on her shoulder when she pulled away.

"Don't worry, I'll call all the time." I reassured Jazz and I shot a look at Dougie, "Don't think I wont call you either."

We stepped in the foyer and dropped our stuff on the floor. "Ditto. Let's put your instruments in the studio." We headed into the studio to find Danny there listening to something.

I put a finger to my mouth as we entered the room. I put down my bass and acoustic guitar down lightly and tip-toed behind Danny. "Gotcha!" I screamed as I put my hands on his shoulders.

I swear he jumped up to the ceiling and turned to see me and Doug laughing our heads off. "Not funny." he said flatly. When we stopped laughing he smiled, "Nice to see you, the lovely lady, here again." He took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"What was that for, trying to flirt with me, aren't ya?" I asked and he began to blush. "It's good to be back. We came to put my guitars and bass in here, that alright?"

"Yep, fine. Just put 'em… uh… here." Danny stood up and opened a cabinet and pointed to the empty space in it. "Let me show you where the lovely couple will be staying." Danny led us to the foyer, which was empty. "Up here and to the- well, Doug knows." He stopped and headed down another hallway.

"Well. I'll lead the way." Dougie said, grabbed our stuff and led me to a room that had 'The Starting Line' and 'Blink 182' posters everywhere. "This is my room."

"I can see that." I said as I set my stuff down, "I love it. I feel like I'm back home." I sat on the bed. I picked up one picture posted to his wall of him and I a few years ago on Halloween. All of a sudden, I could hear loud music from downstairs. "And I know what's going on downstairs." I sang. We ran down the studio to find Tom and Danny playing both of my electric guitars. "Oi, what're doing with those?" I asked. They looked at me and tried to come up with an explanation, "It's fine if you use them, just ask. They're like 20 years old, so just watch it."

"Whoa, 20 years who's are they?" Tom asked as he inspected my favorite, my blue Les Paul.

"They were my dad's. He had a lot of time on his hands when he was 30." I smiled, "Since I turned 10, he's been giving me guitars, basses, one time he gave me a keyboard." I sat on the swivel chair and glared at the screen. "Hey is this the track that we recorded Friday?" I looked at the screen again, "I thought you would delete that as soon as we stepped out the door and onto that luscious golden green grass."

They all burst out laughing and Tom and Danny put down the guitars. I looked at them, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just a lot of detail." Danny said. "That's really good. You, miss, have some serious talent."

"In more than one way." Dougie said and grinned. I got up from the chair and stepped on his foot, and with heels on, I knew it was painful. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Don't be blonde with me. Such a dirty mind, Mr. Poynter." I sat down and shook my head and began to giggle, "Don't worry just watch your mouth before it comes out, yeah?"

He nodded and I stood up, "Good, I'm gonna go on a last minute shopping spree. The invitation is open to all." I ran up the stairs and snatched my purse, keys and phone. "Tootles." I said as I shut the door and dashed to my car. As I started it up, I noticed that Dougie was walking towards the car. He got into the car and I just stared at him.

He finally noticed that I was glaring at him, he turned to me, "What are staring at?"

I shook my head and started the car, "Nothing, Leah." I backed out and headed down the hill, "Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

"Amy, get your butt in the kitchen!" I heard Harry yell. I turned to see that Dougie was gone, probably downstairs stuffing his mouth with whatever Tom made.

"Only if I don't get yelled at again for wearing what I want!" I yelled back. Let's see how they handle that. Yesterday I pulled Dougie white shirt out of his drawer and put it over everything and headed downstairs, where everyone was fully dressed, even Doug, which is disturbing. Man, did Dougie and I get a talking to.

"Fine! Just get down here before Dougie starts crying again!" Danny yelled. I got out of bed and put my hair back and came down the stairs, as I put on a robe I had gotten while shopping. "Morning, Ams" Danny said as he gave me a hug. "How'd ya sleep?"

"It was awful. I could hear 'Star Wars' until 4 in the mourning, I have got to hide that damn DVD." Tom was a die heart 'Star Wars' fan. Don't get me wrong I like it too, but to hear it every night until the crack of dawn, it can make someone really crabby. And you don't wanna see me crabby, trust me it gets ugly.

"Hello, sweet." Dougie came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Tom's sorry about last night."

"Yeah, well he should be." I said as I went the cabinets and grabbed a coffee mug and poured some of the coffee in it. "I'm not going to be happy when I land in New York." I pointed out and sat on the wooden stool on the island. I took a few sips from the mug, "Did Tom make breakfast?"

"He's still asleep." Danny said. "Nothing can wake that guy."

"Not if I can help it." I said as I jumped off the stool and headed to the studio. I grabbed my Les Paul and one the amps. "If I'm leaving today, I'd like to make the most of it." I said as I headed up the stairs again. Danny stopped me in the hallway, "What?!" I whispered.

"Lemme carry that." He said as he put his hand next to mine on the amp. "Can't have you banging it on the walls."

"Funny." I said quietly and tip-toed to the steps up to Tom's room. When Danny and I were both up there I pointed to an empty space on the floor and Danny placed it down where I pointed. I then turned on the amp and turned it all the way up. I held the strings of the guitar against the neck as it put it over my shoulder. I stepped closer to Tom's bed, and looked at Danny.

" Count of 3. 1," Danny whispered. I let go of the strings. "2, 3"

I began to strum quickly and I saw Tom jump and yell at us. I silenced the guitar and looked at him, and smiled, "That's what you get for keeping me up 'til 3 in the morning." I said as I took off my Les Paul. It turned off the amp and took it down back to the studio, leaving Tom and Danny there.

"What was that?" Harry asked as I came downstairs. He and Dougie were busy eating leftover from last night's pizza.

"Just giving Tom a taste of his own medicine." I said smiling, I turned around and headed to the cabinet in the studio and put down the amp and opened the cabinet and placed my Les Paul into its case and pulled out the rest of my guitars. I headed into the living room and looked up at the Avril Lavigne poster. I placed my guitars on the floor and headed to the kitchen.

As I entered it I saw Tom and Danny, Tom was still in his boxers and Danny had thrown on a shirt. "What the hell was that for?" Tom yelled at me.

"I just needed some sweet revenge, now I won't need anything from your cookie tin." I said as I grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down on the stool.

"Bite me!" Tom said as he smacked me in the back of the head. He opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"With pleasure" as I came up behind him and pinched the back of his neck. "That alright?" I bent down next to him and pulled out a yogurt. "Our do ya want more?" I smiled a dirty smile and waggled my finger. "Here Tommy boy." I teased.

"What's with you?" Danny asked. He seemed a bit annoyed by my comments.

"She turns into a monster when she can't get her beauty sleep." Dougie explained. "She's on termination mood." He said. "Nothing gets in her way," He paused and looked at me, "Nothing at all" He said in a deep voice. I turned to see him trying to look serious saying it.

I laughed, he looked so damn cute, I couldn't help myself. I walked up behind him and put my arms around him, "Just be lucky he's here, or there'd be a lot more where that came from." I headed to the drawer and pulled put spoon. "Besides," I raised my yogurt, "This is a feast of kings!!" I yelled and dug into the yogurt. The boys laughed at that one.

"Well, here we are." Tom said as we pulled into Heathrow. "Which way is it now, Ams?" He asked me, looking in the review mirror at me.

"Terminal 7." I said. I scooted closer to Dougie and grabbed his hand. I whispered, "Will you come to the gate with me?" I saw his expression change into worried.

"Yep." He turned to look at Tom, "Hey, man, drop both of us off. Gotta use up my last minutes of freedom here with my girl." He said and I smiled at him.

"Sure thing." Tom said as he put the car on its brakes. We all got out and grabbed all of my stuff. "Alright then. We'll miss you in the house, Amy." He hugged me.

"I'll miss being there and watching 'Star Wars' with you. And hanging out with Harry and Danny." I pulled away and he handed me my bass and my messenger bag that had everything I knew I needed for the ride. "Bye, Tom. I'll call every week, promise."

"Ready?" Dougie asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I blinked back tears and nodded, "Yep." I backed away and turned so I was next to Dougie and his arm was over my shoulders.

When everything was checked out and I had my acoustic guitar and messenger bag through security, Dougie and I grabbed some coffee. "You know I'm gonna miss you the most." I said breaking the silence.

"Why's that?" He said as he looked out the window and at the airplanes.

"First, because we've been friends since we were 4. Second, we went to school together forever. Third," I stopped myself and smiled. "Well the third, is because we've been through so much and nothing can get between us." He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "Here" I handed him a note that was in my jean pocket. "This is for you. Wait until you get back to the house and read it, unless you want to now?" I said.

"I'll read it now." He said as he unfolded it. I pursed my lips together. He began to read it to himself.

"Hold on, read it aloud." I said and circulated my hand over my wrist.

"Why, you wrote it." He protested and I responded with a look. "Fine." And he began.

"Dougie, I know that our lives are changing faster than we'd ever dreamed of, and when we get older, other things become more important to us." He looked at me and I glanced to the floor. "I know that I'll be in New York, and you'll be breaking hearts faster than I can say it. The point that I'm trying to get at is… I really don't know how to say this but, You're the one I know who will be there to catch me when I fall, and I'll be there. Since we got older, I noticed something. You know how I wanted to find my knight in shining armor? Well, I found him. I know you want to know who that is so I'll give you a hint: He plays bass, sings, and is reading this letter." He looked up at me in the eye and I blinked back my tears again for the tenth time. Dougie looked at the letter again to find his place. "You got it right, it's you. You make me feel like I'm top of the world. Everything that's happened to us only makes us stronger and I know that what happens now will put it to the test. Before I stop writing, I want you to know a few things, seeing as I don't have the courage to say aloud. One, I miss you and think about you everyday. Two, I know you and the boys will become the best band ever. Three, You mean the world to me, and I never want to lose you. Finally, the hardest one to write, but when I turned 12, I noticed something about me that includes you. I fell in love with you and know that I always will be in love with you." He looked at me, and he put his hand on top of mine. "Now I want you to look in the envelope that this came in, wear it. And promise to yourself and me that you won't take it off, ever. Love you until the ends of the Earth, Amy."

I felt hot tears tumble down my cheeks, Dougie looked in the envelope and pulled out a bracelet that I had made the night before. It was made of henna and had red, green and black beads all over it. "I guess Tom watching 'Star Wars' all night helped me out." I said as I held up my wrist that had another henna, and gasped for air. Dougie put on the bracelet on and wiped tears away from under his eyes.

"I love you too." He said, "I don't know what I'd do without you." He squeezed my hand harder. "I guess we were both shy about confessions." He laughed.

"Well, now you know." I said, then I heard my flight being called. "I think that's my cue." We got up and headed to the gate. "I'll call and IM and text and email an-" I was silenced when Dougie placed himself in front of me and stared at me head on. "Oh, to hell with all of it!" I threw my arms around him. He returned the hug twice as hard, "I'm gonna miss you Dougie, so much." My voice went up 3 octaves as I said it. He pulled away, but kept his face close to mine then he placed his lips on mine.

I laced my arms around him tighter, not wanting it to end. I finally pulled away and kissed him again quickly as I stepped back and headed to the desk and showed them my passport and ticket. I wiped my face from its tears and looked back at my knight in shining armor one more time and waved.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Two years later*_

"Alright class, have a good weekend. Miss Wilcox, can I see you for a minute?" I stood up and was almost out the door. _Damn you Mr. Creek_. Dead serious, that's his name.

"Yes, sir." I said as I turned from the door frame and stepped up to his desk. "Is anything the matter?" I put my Essex accent to a stronger use.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know how wonderful you're doing, being only 17 and a senior in college." He sat down in his chair, "And I heard the announcement about your café and your script, I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Thank you, sir. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to drive to the café and…" I trailed off and looked out the window.

"Oh, of course Miss Wilcox. I'll see you Monday." Mr. Creek said as I dashed down the stairs and grabbed my books and headed to my car.

"Amy, Amy!" Someone yelled, I turned around and looked to see who it was. Deana, who was my closet American friend, came up to me. "Ready for work?" She was my right- hand girl on staff.

"You know it!" I loved my life at the moment and I can tell you why. I owned a coffee shop, that get's so many customers. I submitted a script to some major producer and they loved it and are in the process of casting. And I was excelling in school so much, I was a senior in college, taking all AP courses. "I heard the producers picked the band for the roles." I said in my normal Bolton/Essex mixed voice as the car started.

"No kidding, do you know who?" Dee asked as she turned on the radio.

"Nope, but I heard that they know about my coffee shop and they said they might stop by." I replied. We reached the café before traffic really kicked in. We entered the back door and I yelled upstairs, which I also owned. "Adam! I'm home, I'll be in the café if you need me!"

"Ok!" He yelled back. Since he lived here all his life, he's defiantly got a New Yorker accent on him.

"Ok, show on the road." I said as I opened the coffee beans and placed them into the grinder. I pulled out pastries I made the night before and I yanked out the apron. "Dee, get changed. We can't have you walking around here in a mini." I said as she headed to the back room, "I'll go next!" I yelled to her as she was out of sight. As I began to clean off the tables, my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked, not really caring who called.

"Is this Amy?" It was my dad. Crap, and he's drunk. Happy Day.

"Hi, dad what's up? Did your power go out again?" I asked, no time to be funny.

"I need some money." He said bluntly. Oh, God, not again… that's the fifth time this month. Now in his nasally Aussie accent, "I'll pick it up wh-"

I shook my head as I said it, "No, dad I can't. I'm sorry money's tight enough here as it is, with college, and Adam's school fees and rent? And you expect me to have money following out of me like my hair? Don't think so."

"Amelia," I cringed at him calling me by my full name. "I need this money. Now." He was getting agitated.

"No, Dad. If you need money, get off your lazy arse and get a job. I have to go someone's here. Bye." I shut my phone and slid it in my jeans. "Hi. Welcome to Cherry Pit Café. How can I help you?"

The man had straightened hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at me, "I think I'll just have some black coffee, miss."

"Is that all?" I looked up at him from the register, and he nodded. "Ok, that'll be $2.58." He handed me 3 dollars and I gave him his change. "Do you want that for here or on the go?"

"Here, please." He sat on the opposite side of the counter. "It's nice to here a London voice here." He said as I placed down his coffee.

"No kidding," I said as my phone went off again. "I'm sorry," I said as text message from Deana came up on the screen. 'Needed to run home. Caught the subway, and be back 5.' "Damn, not again!" I looked at the guest, "I'm sorry for that…"

"Danny." He said as he took a sip of the coffee, "That's really good coffee, not like that Starbucks stuff everyone loves here."

"Thanks. So what are you here for Danny?" I sat on the swivel stool and sighed.

"I'm in a movie." He said proudly. He formed a goofy smile on his face and placed his hands in fists on his sides. I started to laugh, he looked at me.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so cute." I said as I grabbed another mug of coffee for myself and poured milk and put sugar into the cup and then poured coffee into it.

"That's what a lot of people say." He said as he smiled. "I have that effect on chicks."

"Oh do ya now?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded and gulped down the rest. "Do you want a refill?"

"Yea." I gave him another cup-full of coffee before putting out a tray of cookies. "Can I have a few of those?" He asked as he pulled out his wallet.

I held my hand up, "First time in America?" He nodded as I pulled out a plate. "No need." I explained as I placed some of the cookies on the plate and passed them to him. "So where are you from in Britain?"

"Bolton." he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "My favorite place in the world."

My eyes bugged out, "My mum's from Bolton!" He almost spit out his coffee and looked at me. "I'm not jokin'."

"Then why are you here?" He asked as he snatched a cookie. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"My dad wanted me to move here to see him, and to get a taste of what he went through when he was my age, so much for the time machine." I said as I threw my hands up into the air. Danny laughed and I began to giggle. "Hey, do you mind if I run out back quickly? I need to grab something."

"Sure thing." Danny said and I headed for the safe in the back of the room. I pulled out my acoustic guitar and came back out. Danny raised his eyebrows, as if he was shocked. "You play?"

"Yep." I came out from behind the counter and sat on the stool next to Danny's; I began to play random chords on it. Then I began to play one of my favorite songs and sang, "How can you see into my eyes, like open doors. Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb." I looked at Danny, and he was into it, so I continued.

"Without a soul, my sprit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back, home

Wake me up in side,

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up in side,

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to Life, bring me to life

Frozen in time without your touch, with out your love, darling

Only you are the life I'm on the dead

Wake me up in side,

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to Life, bring me to life ohh, bring me to life."

I stopped my guitar and put the pick in between the neck and strings. Danny clapped and whooped for me, "You've got it in ya." I smiled my thanks, "How often do you practice?"

"Just when business is slow, I go outside and play a few songs, or stay in here and use my Les Paul." As I finished my explanation, I heard 'Born to Run' by 'The Boss'.

"Oh, sorry." Danny said as he answered his phone, "Mate, what? What do you mean where am I? No, I'm having coffee. What's so funny? Oh, ha ha. I'm at the Cherry Pit." He looked at me and mouthed 'is that right?' I nodded. "Alright see ya in a bit, bye." he shut off his phone, "Sorry about that, wow I don't even know your name."

"Oh, it's Amy." I said, as I began to play the song I first recorded, later on I played the solo that was the intro for it.

Danny's expression changed, "Amy, that's a lovely name. My friend's really close to someone named that."

"I guess it's a small world." And my phone went off. "Hold on." I smiled as I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ams!" _Dougie!!_ I was ready to jump up and down and scream my head off. "I thought I might give ya a ring. I have news for you."

"Oh, no! More news!" I said sarcastically and Danny began to laugh, "Only kidding, what is it?"

"I'm in New York at this very moment." He said it calmly. Danny had now picked up my guitar and started to play it.

"No, way…" I was losing my ability to breathe. My chest started to hurt more and more, "Where are you?"

"On my way with the guys to meet Danny somewhere." Someone had come in the door, but I didn't see who it was. "How fast can you get to the 'Cherry Pit'?"

"Um… Doug?" I looked at the entryway and my hand loosened on my phone, causing it to drop. "DOUGIE!!"

* * *

Awwww, ain't it cute? Can anyone guess who the Danny one is??? It's kinda obvious, isn't it? Anywho, cheers :) !


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, new game plan for me. I've decided to post a new chapter or two every week, i'm such an impatient person. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Ams!" _Dougie!!_ I was ready to jump up and down and scream my head off. "I thought I might give ya a ring. I have news for you."

"Oh, no! More news!" I said sarcastically and Danny began to laugh, "Only kidding, what is it?"

"I'm in New York at this very moment." He said it calmly. Danny had now picked up my guitar and started to play it.

"No, way…" I was losing my ability to breathe. My chest started to hurt more and more, "Where are you?"

"On my way with the guys to meet Danny somewhere." Someone had come in the door, but I didn't see who it was. "How fast can you get to the 'Cherry Pit'?"

"Um… Doug?" I looked at the entryway and my hand loosened on my phone, causing it to drop. "DOUGIE!!" I screamed and ran towards him. I practically tackled him as I wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

"Am, choking, not breathing." Dougie mustered out with his breath. I pulled away. "I missed you too." and he gave me a bear hug.

"Okay," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "Soon I won't be the one able to breathe."

"Sorry" He said as he undid his grasp on me, and looked at the counter. "Hey, Danny." he nodded his head.

"Hey, mate." I turned and my mouth dropped, "What?" He said as he stood up. I ran towards him and gave him a hug which he returned. "Didn't think it was me, did ya?" He asked, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

My eyes closed, and a felt a tear fall, "No, not at all." I turned to look at Dougie, who was sitting next to me, "So where's Tom and Harry?"

"On there way." Dougie said, "I raced them, and I won."

"So, why did you call? A victory call, or just showin them it wasn't a sweat?" I asked I stood up and headed behind the counter by hopping over it and I landed on the floor, in my 4" heels mind you, landed without tremble. "I mean, I can guess why."

"Just showin' off, no doubt." Danny responded as I poured more coffee into his mug. "Thanks."

"Hey Doug, you want some. On the house?" I held up the pot of coffee and he nodded, "One coffee with cream coming up." I pulled out another mug and pour milk into it, followed by the coffee. "Here you are, Leah."

"Thank you Miss." He took a sip and moaned, "Always know how to show me up on cooking"

"Boy, you can burn water, you know that you can't cook." I said in my American accent, which I had gotten quite good at. I changed back to my mixed accent "I think I'll close up shop early, once Tom and Harry get here."

"Well, then," Harry had come in the door, out of breath, "the party has arrived." He held his hands up and sat at the counter, "Can I get some water?"

"Sure thing." I said and handed him bottled water. "There you are. And here comes the marathon runner now." I said sarcastically, pointing to Tom as he came in the door, breathing like he was chased by a bounty hunter, or something like that.

"HA!" He yelled and I handed him another bottle of water that I'd pulled out.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Dougie asked, "You're the last one in here, man. What's to cheer about?"

"Your point? I always beat you in races, Lee." I stood up for Tom and stepped out from behind the counter, and turned the sign to display 'Sorry, We're closed.' "I thought Sam taught you better." I wagged my finger and laughed. "You guys hungry?"

"I want some food!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone started to laugh.

I smiled and headed back to the counter and pulled out a pizza from the fridge under the counter. I popped it in the oven next to it. I sat on the counter, crossing my legs Indian style, thank my stars I was wearing jeans. "So why are you here?"

"We're in a movie." Tom said and handed me the script from his messenger bag. "I think it's a good script."

My mouth hung open, "Umm, guys?" They all looked at me, "I wrote this script." I held it up, "Wait are you guys the band they picked?" Dougie nodded and smiled. I screamed and threw my head backwards, hard. I ended up falling on my back by the oven, "Oh," I moaned in pain, "Why was I born an unbalanced klutz?" I questioned as I laid there, but had managed to prop myself on my elbows.

By now Dougie had come over and he held his hand out, "So I can help you up." I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up, "It must be the Bolton blood. Would explain why Danny's got two left feet."

"Oi!" Danny yelled, "I happen to be an amazing dancer!" He protested as he grabbed me by my waist and spun me around. He bent forward, causing me to fall back into his arms.

"Dude, stripping doesn't count!" Harry yelled, and the guys laughed. Danny stood back up and pushed me closer, "Amy, didn't you take dance for 3 years?" Harry asked and looked between me and Danny. I stepped out of Danny's arms and nodded.

"Yep, I took ballet, tap, jazz, classic, and salsa. Arriba!" I yelled as I danced around Danny. I spun around and sat on the seat that was next to Dougie I set my elbow on the edge of the counter, "Hey, Doug, what's cooking?" I asked in my American accent, as if nothing happened. They all burst out laughing, then Tom fell out of his stool, that got us all laughing until we started crying. "Oh, I think the pizza's done!" I grabbed some pot holders and pulled out the pepperoni pizza. I set it by the sink and threw the potholders to the other side of the kitchen.

"Damn, that looks great!" Dougie said and I looked at him , shocked by his language. He held his hands up, "What? Didn't think I swore?"

"Are you kidding me, every single sentence has a swear or a dirty thought." Danny said as he sat back down. I pulled out five plates, "Wait, who's that?" Danny pointed to the kitchen door.

"Amy, can you help me?" Adam had come in and held out his math homework, "I don't get this."

"Sure sweet." I sat on the table close to the counter. "What problem is it?"

"Number Five." He pointed to the boys, "Who are they?"

"There some of my friends from back home." I pointed to each one as I named them and each said a greeting. "That's Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie." I hugged Adam, "and this is my 4 year-old angel, Adam. Say hi to the boys sweet."

"Hi." Adam waved and smiled, wide-eyed. He looked so cute and all I could do was give him a kiss on the top of his head, which he noticed. "Yuck!" he yelled, "Now I'm gonna get cooties!"

"Well, tell ya what." I said as we turned to his homework, "When we finish your math, you can take a shower and you can get rid of those nasty cooties." I began to tickle his sides, causing him to squirm. "Sound alright to you?"

"Yes!" He put down his pencil and I pointed out what he did wrong. When we finished, Adam asked me, something, "What are we having for dinner?" He stood next to me and I knelt down next to him.

"Well, I'm having pizza. But you can have some chicken fingers, how 'bout that?" I said as I stood up and headed to the back door with Adam, "but only if you finish your homework and Ms. Kealing goes over it. Then you can take a shower and come back down here, ok?"

"Ok!" He said as he hugged me and dashed off. He's a cutie. No doubt about that. "Does he live with you?" Dougie asked concerned, don't know why though.

"Yeah, only because Claire's in Australia at the moment." I grabbed something out of the freezer and pushed the box in the microwave.

"Oh, I thought… that he was…." Dougie looked at me and raised his eyebrows at me. "you know…" he trailed off.

"Oh for the love of all that is Holy, God no! Do you think I'm that stupid?!" I was not happy, "Why the hell would you think that he's my son!"

"I dunno." He mumbled. I looked at him and headed out the café's door. "Wait, Amy!" He yelled, I headed to my car and grabbed my purse from the glove compartment. "Amy, I didn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't!" I replied sarcastically and sharply. "I thought you knew me better, Doug, but I guess not. Seeing as you thought I have a kid!" I slammed the car door shut, causing Dougie to jump. "If that was true, god forbid, I would have been 13. You would've known, would you. I guess all I am to you is what they called me at school. A slut." I turned on my heel and I headed to the corner. "I guess I am." I headed towards the alleyway. I felt tears fall down my cheeks, and I began to pick up my pace.

"Amy!" Dougie called to me, but all I could think about was getting far away from him as possible.

I threw my purse over my shoulder and put my long legs to use. In 20 odd sprints I was on the edge of the Hudson River. "Amelia!" I heard my dad calling, "do you have the money?"

"Oh oh, of course I'm ok dad, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically and tears began to stream down my cheeks. "And I said before that money's tight, I can't go out of my way for the 6th time this month, just because you want more 'inspiration'!" I yelled, as if he was to buzzed to see if I was pissed or not, "I just need some time alone."

"Not until I get that money." He said as he stepped closer to me. He grabbed my wrist, hard. "I need that money." I smelt the alcohol on his breath, man it was strong.

"Dad, your hurting me." I whined, I don't know why he was so violent today, "And why do you need that money?"

"I just need it! Why do you need to be such a bitching brownnoser that sticks her head in everyone's business!" He yelled at me.

"It _is_ my business, because you're my dad! Just leave me alone!" I yelled aloud. I tried to get away, but my dad only grabbed tighter on me and my wrist.

"I think the bird said to leave you alone." I heard a thick Bolton accent come closer to us, "And I think she meant it."

"Danny," I breathed, I turned towards him, "Let me handle my dad." I said, "Go back to the café."

"Right, you were here alone!" My dad yelled at both of us sarcastically. "You always have a guy around your arms and in your pants don't you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, more tears came down in pain and anger at my drunken dad.

"You're just like your mother, a whore! And all you think about are the good times that you have! That's why you're mom left me on my ass, because she was tired of me staying out at night because I was to busy-"

"Because you were so busy getting high!" I yelled and I felt something slap against my cheek.

My dad had slapped me across the cheek. I fell to the stone cold ground. His grip on me tightened and he pulled my back up to his face. "How dare you talk back to me like that!" His eyes were fire, he was so scary.

"Get off of her!" _Dougie_. Then I saw someone swing at my dad, they hit him square in the face. He began loosening his grip on me and I slid my hand out of his and ran blindly to where I heard Dougie. I felt arms wrap around me, "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head no. "Tom, call 911."

"You can't take me away from her, I'm her father for God's sake!" I heard my dad yell.

I stepped away from Dougie, slowly letting go of his hand. I turned to my dad, who was pinned down by Harry and Danny. "You're not my father anymore, I don't know what the hell happened that caused him to be so hurtful, but I'm never going to give you your bloody money 'cause it's for your own good! Since the day mom filed that divorce, all you've been doing is drinking and doing drugs!" I yelled, "I was so ashamed when mum told me the real truth that my dad was an addict. I look at you and feel all the pain you caused my family!

"Adam, he doesn't even know his own father because he is such an ass! And you never had the balls to tell me that I have a baby brother, until I came here!" I wiped the tears that covered my cheeks. "I can't even look at your drunken face!" I sobbed out as I turned away and hid back in Dougie.

"The Yard are on their way." Tom said softly. I knew he meant the cops, but my dad had no idea.

"It's gonna be alright." Dougie cooed and began stroking my hair and my back as I began to cry. "Everything's gonna be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He whispered in my ear as I heard sirens. Time passed and all I could hear was Dougie and feel his hand trail up and down my back.

"Miss, I need to ask you a few questions." I heard a deep voice. I turned my head out of Dougie's chest and looked at the cop. "I'm Officer Kaplan. Can you come with me?"

"It's okay." Dougie whispered, "I'll go with you and the boys can go back to watch Adam."

"Yes, officer. Of course." I said to the officer. I stepped towards him, but never let go of Dougie's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The report was finished and my dad was going to be incarcerated for 3 months. Dougie and I had taken a taxi back to my apartment. I saw the boys sitting in the kitchen, Dougie and I came in and something practically hit me in the nose, it smelled amazing. I looked to see Tom using the stovetop and Deana came up to me and gave me a hug, "Sweetie, I'm sorry about your dad." She said and when she pulled away, I felt another pair of arms wrap around my waist.**_

_**I looked down and saw Adam, I smiled sadly down at him, "I'm glad your okay." I heard him say. Then he tilted his head up at me. "Can the boys stay here for the night?" He asked.**_

_**He looked adorable, I couldn't say no. "Sure thing, sweet." I looked at the guys, "and you better behave yourself, or else you're out. Got it?"**_

"_**Yes ma'am!" they all replied at once. I laughed with Deanna and Adam, "Are they always like this?" Deana asked between gasps. I nodded as I continued to laugh. I began to cough as I stopped laughing.**_

"_**You need to get upstairs and take some aspirin ." Dougie said, "You need some ice too." He put his arm around my waist, placed my arm on his shoulder and helped me upstairs.**_

"_**Can you grab my books from the car?" I asked, dazed from the darkness outside and the strength that my dad used to smack my ass down the 9 yards. "I need to read a book, and write a report by Monday."**_

"_**Sure thing, but let's get you patched up first." Dougie pointed to my room, asking if it was mine, I nodded. He set me on my bed. "What are they in?"**_

"_**The trunk, in a black messenger bag." He nodded and I heard him run downstairs. A few moments, passed, and I heard him coming up the stairs. He had slung my messenger bag on his shoulder and was carrying ice, aspirin and water. "Here," he popped 2 pills out and gave them to me, followed by the glass of water.**_

"_**Thanks." I said in my American accent, I have no clue why I said it like that, I never have, unless I'm joking. I took the pills and sipped the water before setting it on my nightstand. "I don't know why life for me that's so good turns bad." I said, tired of the silence Dougie was giving me. I sat up, "Doug, what's wrong?" I hugged him from behind, because he was watching TV. "You seem more quiet than you usually are."**_

"_**Oh, it's nothing. Just get some rest." He assured me, and he tried to push me back down.**_

_**I held on tighter, feeling my eyelids gaining weight. "No, you're lying to me, Doug what's wrong?" I was worried, Dougie was never this quiet, something was wrong. "Are you nervous about filming?" I asked, he nodded his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll be there the entire time, so when you get nervous, just come talk to me, alright?" Dougie smiled, "What's so funny?"**_

_**He turned to look at me, "You just seem like a mum. It's scary." **_

_**I thought for I moment, "I guess it is isn't it? Well, people change. Maybe it's the drugs kickin' in." I said as l laid down on the bed and began to doze off. "Night, Lee."**_

_**I didn't know what happened after I fell into Dreamland. But as I fell asleep, I could feel Dougie kissing me on my forehead, "Good Night, Amy." He said as he laid next to me and pulled me close to him.**_

_**I woke up with Dougie next to me. He looked so peaceful lying there. I got up and looked at him again. I smiled and changed into a jean skirt and a blue long sleeved Hurley shirt. I noticed that Dougie had taken off my heels, so I slid on a pair of my black Converse shoes, and headed down the hall with my hair down. "Mornin' Tom." I said with a smile as I headed to the fridge and grabbed the milk. I turned to him, "Did you get more food?" I set down the milk on the island and opened the cabinets for cereal and a bowl. Tom's mouth was gaping open. "What?"**_

"_**Your hair." Was what he said. He stood up and picked up the red streak in it. "It doesn't seem like you. At all." He said as he sat back on the stool.**_

"_**Dougie said the same thing last night. I guess America changes people." I shrugged my shoulders as I poured cereal and milk into the bowl, "Is Adam up yet?" I grabbed a spoon.**_

"_**He is now!" Danny said. He had thrown Adam over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Adam was kicking and wailing and laughing all at once. Danny threw him on the couch and turned on the TV.**_

"_**Daniel Jones!" I yelled as I dropped my spoon, "You are gonna get it now!" I began to chase him through the loft, and eventually out the door and down the hall and into the café. All of a sudden, he stopped causing me to bump into him, and I fell to the floor. "Ow! Danny, help me up will ya?" He held his hand out and I yanked on it. He fell on top of me, "Dougie's right, it must be the Bolton blood." I said out of breath, because Danny knocked it out of me. I laughed, Danny began to also. "Uh…Danny?" He looked at me, "Can you…get off…I'm losing my ability to breathe."**_

"_**Sorry." Danny got up and held out both his hands out for me again. This time I grabbed one and he wrapped the free hand around it. I stood up as I got on my feet, and when I was upright he pulled me closer. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at me with his ice blue eyes, that made me freeze in my place. I nodded, speechless. "Can you teach me how to dance?"**_

"_**Sure." I headed to the café's stereo I had installed, and turned on the waltz. "Okay arms up." Danny's arm stuck out, "I don't need you to look like a scarecrow!" I took his right hand and put it on my waist and I took my right hand in his left. "You just need to follow my movements, but with the opposite foot, Got it?" Danny nodded his head. "When I start counting, we'll start."**_

_**I began counting to 4 until Danny got the hang of it. I closed my eyes and moved to the music. **_

_**Dancing always had this amazing affect on me, I always seem to walk on air and peace floods all over my body. Nothing clings to me or my conciseness. I've never told anyone that, not even Dougie. Even when I sing or play something, it feels as if electricity flows through me at lighting speed. It's an awe-striking feeling, to have the electric current in your veins, or to be floating on air. **_

_**Then the music stopped, and I could feel myself dropping. I opened my eyes, Danny was millimeters from my face, "Thank you." Danny whispered to me. He pulled me upright, never breaking contact with my eyes. I nodded, to stunned to mutter any words. "Can I kiss you?" He asked as more music began again.**_

"_**Why not?" I said. He came closer to me until our noses touched each other. I felt sparks come off of us. I closed my eyes and lightly touched his lips but pulled away, I teased him for a bit, until I parted my lips and went back to his. Good God Almighty! He was a good kisser. His hand on my waist tightened and I began to move my hand up his neck. Our lips came apart, and for a moment I was speechless, I guess he was too. I was stunned, what had I done, didn't I love someone else? "Danny… I sorry I…can't…I…love"**_

"_**Amy! Danny!" I heard Harry call, "We can't get Dougie up!" I opened my eyes and ended up staring straight into Danny's. "We're gonna be late for Adam's match!" My face dropped and I turned off the music.**_

"_**Crap!" I ran up the stairs with Danny trailing behind. "I forgot Adam's football game is today!" I ran down the hall to my room and began to shake Dougie, "Doug get your ass up, or we'll leave you behind!" He didn't move, but I could see him smile, "Don't make me do this now, Adam's gonna be late if you're not on your feet and ready to head out of the door in 2 minutes!" I ripped off the covers and slammed the door behind him. "That should do it. Where's Adam?"**_

"_**Getting ready." Tom said, all the boys were dressed and adorned in sunglasses and hats. "You should grab something."**_

"_**He's right." Dougie came in. He was up and ready, thank the Lord. "Grab food, too."**_

"_**I'll grab my sunglasses and change into some sandals. Just grab stuff from the fridge in the café." I said as I ran back into my room. When I came back out Adam was in his blue soccer/football uniform, he looked so darn cute! Danny had taken him and put him on his shoulders, it was to adorable. Harry had grabbed a khaki bag off the rack and I had slung my messenger bag around me. "Everyone set?" I asked as we headed downstairs and I heard everyone yell that they were. I snatched the car keys from the hook and stepped out into sunlight. Once we were packed we headed to Adam's game, we were speeding down the streets of Manhattan to Central Park. When we stopped Adam practically jumped out of the window, after all it was his first game, I couldn't blame him for being excited.**_

"_**Football!!" Danny yelled as he came out of the car. **_

_**I laughed, and after everyone got out, I went into the trunk and pulled out a blanket. I closed the doors and headed toward the field with the boys in front of me. I put my hair into a ponytail and laid the blanket on one side of the field. The boys sat down and began snacking on the food Harry grabbed. I reached for my book and began to read.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Three cheers for the star of the game!" Dougie yelled and my ears vibrated as the boys cheered for Adam. "That was an amazing goal, man. Who taught you to do that?" Adam pointed to me, and I could see he did from the rearview mirror. "Oh, did she now? Well, it's no surprise. She was the captain of the school's football team for 2 years." I began to blush.

"You were?" Danny, who was sitting next to me asked in shock.

"What? Why are you so shocked about that?" I glared at him, and continued to keep my eyes on the road. "Doesn't matter, You were awesome, Adam. I have a special treat for all of you." I smiled and pulled onto the side of the road. "Everyone out, or I'll kick you out." I said as I shut off the car. Everyone filed out, and I stepped out of the car. The boys followed me down the street, and we stopped in front of my favorite ice cream parlor. "Here we are."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Adam shouted. He ran in and was waving to the man behind the counter, we came in laughing, he looked adorable. "Hi Mark!" Adam said as we waved.

"Hi little guy." Mark was one of my closet friends, he lived next door to my aunt and he showed me where everything in New York is. "Hey, Amy. What a group!" Adam had run to use the bathroom and the guys had sat down. "Do you know all of them? 'Cause you know if you need help getting rid of them…"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, they're my friends from back home. But I will get something for the all-star of the game!" I saw Adam come back from the backroom and stood next to me. "What do you want sweet?"

"Ummm… can I get chocolate with M&M's in 'em?" He looked up at Mark and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Totally. And you Amy?" he started getting scoops of ice cream and mashed the M&M's into the chocolate.

"I think I'll have… Cake batter with… Crunch Bar, and Heath Bar." I turned to the guys "Do you what anything guys?"

Dougie got up and stood next to me, "I'll have strawberry with red licorice." He took out his wallet. "My treat."

"Doug, no. I'll pay." I turned to the guys, "Do you want anything?" They all shook their heads. "How much?" I asked Mark as he placed the three orders on the glass counter.

"That'll be $8.62." I handed him a ten dollar bill. "Thanks"

"Keep the change. And thank you." I said as I gave Adam him his ice cream.

"Do you have a guitar, I have the urge to play." I heard Tom say, and we turned to stare at him, "What?"

"Mark, I'll get it. Just stay here." I disappeared from view to grab Mark's guitar. I came back out, "Here you go Tom."

"Thanks." He sat down and began to tune the guitar. "Man this is really out of tune, why?"

"Because someone's to busy to continue to give me lessons." Mark said as he looked sharply at me.

"Well, it's not my fault that Claire had to go to Australia, and left me in charge of everything." I sat next to Tom, "What are 'ya gonna play?"

"One of the songs James and I wrote." He began to strum the guitar, making a series of chords. I looked at him, confused, "James Bourne." My face lit up, and he continued to play, "and it's called Obviously."

"Recently I've been,

Hopelessly reachingOut for this girl,

Who's out of this world.

Believe me.

She's got a boyfriendHe drives me round the bendCos he's 23He's in the marinesHe'd kill meBut so many nights nowI find myself thinking about her now.

'Cause obviously,She's out of my leagueBut how can I winShe keeps draggin' me in andI know I never will be good enough for , noNever will be good enough for her.

All of a sudden Danny began to sing, he smiled at me as I continued to marvel at how great the guys were. It was mind-boggling.

"Gotta escape nowGet on a plane now. yeahOff to L.A and that's where I'll stay, for two years.I'll put it behind me(I'll put it behind me)Go to a place where she can't find me, oh.

'Cause obviously,She's out of my league,I'm wastin' my time'Cause she'll never be mineI know I never will be good enough for , noNever will be good enough for her

She's outta my handsAnd I never know where I standCos I'm not good enough for herHe's good enough for her (for her, for her)

'Cause obviously,She's out of my league,I'm wastin' my time'Cause she'll never be mineI know I never will be good enough for , noNever will be good enough for her"

I stood and clapped for both of them, "That was awesome!" Adam said as he sat on my lap as I sat back down and continued to eat his ice cream.

"You guys are great! Jane sent me your stuff and I haven't stopped listening to it." I said as I took another spoonful of my ice cream. Dougie looked at me wide-eyed. "What?"

"I didn't know that Jane sent you our singles and album." He looked down to the floor, "I knew we were gonna be in New York so I got you a few things I thought you might've missed including our album."

I put my arm around his shoulders and patted him on one side, " That's okay, I think Mary borrowed it, she asked if she could keep it, and I said ok. I thought I would get one if I came back home." I kissed him on the cheek, "And that's really sweet of you to think of me like that."

I saw Dougie begin to blush, "Well, you know me." I laughed, and rested my head on his shoulder. Tom continued to play the guitar. "Hey, can I borrow that?" Dougie asked, and Tom handed him the guitar. He placed it on my lap.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, after Dougie did the unexpected, _That's a shocker_. "I thought you were supposed to play the guitar."

"I thought Amy could play something for us." He smiled at me, and I turned to him, horrified, "Don't worry, I'll teach you it."

"Maybe later." I said as I stood up and headed to place the guitar back into it's place. "When my cheek isn't the size of the sun." I put the guitar down and set it down.

"Oh!" Mark said as he stepped behind the counter, "I got something last week I thought you might want to see Amy. Be right back." He dashed into the back room leaving me, worried about what he got. Knowing him, if he sees something that catches his eye, he has to have it. It's Compulsive Buyers Syndrome, and I scares the crap out of me when we go to the mall and he finds something for me that he thinks would look good on me. "Check it out." Mark was holding a piano shaped like a guitar. "Cool, huh?"

I was stunned "I can't believe you bought that stupid piano. It doesn't even look like a piano!" I grabbed it from him and looked at it in sheer horror. It was the most awful thing I ever saw in my life.

"Dude, come on! It's shaped like a guitar! How could you not want that hot thing? Plus it was only $100." Mark protested as he snatched it back from me and went to go put it back in its case.

"More like a waste of $100." I heard Tom whisper to the guys, I turned to raise a disapproving eyebrow, though I had to admit he was right.

Mark came in, "Thanks for showing us, but we need to get back, I heard Claire is supposed be coming home soon. Shocking after she's been there for 3 months!" I said as I stood up to give Mark a hug, "Say hi to Mattie for me."

"Sure thing." I opened the door and unlocked my car. "See ya tomorrow!" I called as I went into the street and sat in the car, I looked into the rearview mirror and saw that the guys were giving me looks. I jumped and put my hand to my collar bone, "What?"

"Are you and Mark together?" Danny asked as I pulled onto the road. I almost put on the brakes, I was shocked.

I looked in the rearview, "Why would you come up with something like that? I've been friends with Mark for 2 years"

"We heard you say hi to Maddy for you, we thought she was his girl or something." Dougie explained. All I could do now was laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"I said Mat-tie, as in Matt. Matt's his boyfriend," I saw that Dougie had given me another look, "and before you ask, yes he's gay. So don't make any jokes about it. He showed me everything in New York and if I hear 1 smirk, you're so toast." I threatened.

Dougie raised his eyebrows, "Is that a threat?" He asked jokingly, and smiled.

"Oh, it's a promise, Lee. Don't you forget it." I smiled sinisterly and looked back at the road.

* * *

Dougie came into my room and I was busy reading 'Ordinary People' for the fifth time. "Hey, 'Friday the 13th' is on tonight at the Rosebud. Wanna go see it?" I was to engrossed in my book until Dougie tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and gasped my breath. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"No, it's alright. Just making sure I didn't miss anything in the book." I closed it and placed on the desk. "So, what's up?" He looked at me blankly and I sighed, "Oh right, horror movie. What time?" I sat up and looked at the time. "Wait you wanna go now?" He nodded. "Give me a few seconds to clean up?" I asked.

"Sure, is it alright if Danny comes along? He's been dieing to get out of here." Dougie asked as I began to put on makeup.

"Uh, sure. What do you mean by dieing to get out? We were out this morning _and _this afternoon."

"I dunno, ask him. He's the one who said it." He sighed and looked at me, "Anyways, Danny and I'll wait down stairs. Don't be late."

"Don't plan to be." I said as Dougie shut the door behind him. I sighed and finished my face. I grabbed my purse. I entered the kitchen, "Hey, can you guys keep an eye on Adam for a couple of hours? Dougie and Danny wanna see the sights." I asked Tom as I grabbed my cell phone.

"Sure thing, but you owe us one." Tom responded, as he handed me my keys that I was looking for, "Here you are."

"Thanks, I know Dougie won't stand a meter from Broadway, wanna go see something with me next week?" I asked as I pointed to a billboard outside.

"You have a date." Tom smiled, "Now, you know how Doug gets if he's waiting."

"I know, I know I've been friends with the mate for 14 years. I obviously know him pretty well." I opened the loft's door and turned before I closed the door. "See ya." I shut the door and headed down the stairs.

"We're waiting." I heard Dougie yell as I came down the stairs and grabbed my blue heels.

"No need to," I said as I came down the stairs and slid on my shoes and grabbed my black jacket. "I'm ready, we can go now." They stared at me blankly, not moving an inch. "What are you staring at?"

"You. You look beautiful." Danny said as he put his arm around my waist.

I hid my face, hiding that I was turning red. "Hey, don't embarrass her," Dougie said as he pulled me away, "it'll be embarrassing enough for her to be seen with you." I slapped Dougie's arm and began to laugh. "But you do look amazing. Good thing I know you're mine."

"Or so you think Dougie Lee." I said as I ducked under his arm and ran ahead of them, "Catch me if you can!" I yelled behind me as I ran down the alley and stopped at the Hudson Bridge. I turned to see Danny coming up with Dougie on his heels.

Dougie came up to me first, "Winner!" He threw his arms up in the air, and they landed around my waist. "What do I get as my prize?"

"I'll give you a rain check on it." I smiled and began to walk away, "You comin' or what?" I yelled behind me, not looking back. I felt two arms wrap around me. "Thought so." I said as we entered the theatre.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Four Months Later*_

"Thanks everyone for being here and working with us on my first movie set, but hopefully not my last." I announced to the crowd before me, "For the cast, thank you for making this one of my memories I will never forget. And to the crew, I know our job's not done yet, but hey. Let the good times roll!" The crew laughed I looked at Dougie and smiled, "And I want to give a round of applause to our band, McFly." The room erupted into applause, "For their outstanding work in their first movie!" I put down the microphone I was holding and began to clap. I picked it up after the applause deafened a bit. "Thank you all, I hopefully will see you at the premieres and to the crew and McFly boys, get packing and have a good time tonight! Yeah?!"

I jumped off the platform and began to head to the elevator, "Ams!" I turned to see the boys run towards me, "that was a great speech you gave." Tom complemented and I hid my face, because of it blushing.

"Yeah, it really was one of the best I heard all night!" Dougie said as he hugged me tightly, "but where are you going now?"

"I'm exhausted!" I said as the elevator doors opened, "I had to put up with you guys for months, and now another 3 weeks? I need my sleep, so I'm not a bitch." I stepped in the elevator and the doors began to close, Dougie practically leaped between the doors before they closed, "Doug, what the hell was that?" I asked, shocked that he could pull something so daring.

"I just thought I'd keep you company." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me once more, "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Good God yes!" I said, "just another week of production, then recording the tracks a second time, playback… I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself when it's allover."

"I can think of a few things you can do." Dougie replied as the elevator came to a stop and opened the doors to my level. I stepped out and turned to him with an eyebrow raised, "You could celebrate your 18th with us. And you could celebrate mine."

"Oh my God! I've been so wrapped up, I forgot about that!" I hit myself in the forehead, just a bit to hard, "Damn it!" I said as I rubbed my head, where I'd hit it. Dougie started to laugh, "It's not funny! That hurt." I said and winced at the pain.

Dougie put his arm around me, "C'mon, let's get some ice." We headed to my room and we stepped in.

I sat down on the bed and took off my trainers and threw myself back on the bed. "I could sleep the entire week." I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see what was on, "Dude, check it out!" I yelled to Dougie and pointed to the screen, "The Starting Line's got a new album coming out!"

"No way!" Dougie came and sat next to me, "Awesome, I'm getting that when it comes out."

"Count me in then." I said as I searched my suitcase and grabbed a pair of flats. "I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." I grabbed my acoustic guitar and I began to play random chords. I stopped and looked at Dougie, "So have you guys come up with any new songs?"

"Well, we haven't, but _I_ have. I can teach you now if you want." He moved closer to me.

I nodded, "I loved to hear it, Doug." I handed him the guitar.

"Well, I was playing a bunch of random chords, like you do and I came up with this." He began to play the guitar, "Anne Boleyn she kept a tin, Which all her hopes and dreams were in, She plans to run away with him, forever" He whispered "Never to be seen again Leaves a note and starts to choke, Can feel the lump that's in her throat, It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence." He stopped and looked at me, "That's it, I've been stumped forever now."

"Well then, lemme help you on that." I grabbed the guitar and began to play and began to sing, "We're sorry but we disagree, The boy is vermin can't you see, We'll drown his sins in misery and rip him out of history." I silenced the guitar, "How's that?"

"I forgot you pull greatness out of thin air. That was awesome!" He put the guitar from me and placed it behind us. "I thought we could go see something." Dougie stood up and held his hand out to help me up.

"And where would that be, Mr. Poynter?" I asked, as I grabbed his hand and stood up. We walked out of my room again and headed down the hall.

"You have to wait and see." He said as we came into the lobby and went out the door of the hotel, into New Orleans. "Your chariot." He said as he pointed to a black limo across the street from us. "C'mon we have a lot to see in such little time." He grabbed my hand and we ran across the street to the limo. He held the door open for me.

"You didn't have to do this you know." I said as I stepped in the car and Dougie followed me in. He shut the door and the car began to move.

"I know," He said as he reached behind him and pulled out a bouquet of roses. They varied in colors of pink, red, white and blue roses. "But I wanted to." He handed me the roses.

I smiled, "These look like the ones that you gave me before I left home." I gave him a hug, "Thanks, Doug." I pulled away and I could feel my face gaining heat. "So, where are we headed? Or can you tell me at all?" I asked as I looked out the window at the French Quarters.

"It's classified." He smiled as he said it. The car came to a stop. Dougie opened the door and held his hand out for me, yet again. "C'mon."

I stepped out and looked around to see where we were. "Dougie, you had him drive us to Saint Louis Cathedral! Why?"

"For this." he pointed to the fountain in the courtyard. The fountain stopped for a moment and then came back on along with lights and music. "Guess what-"

"Ultraviolet." I said as I marveled at the fountain. "Dougie, why did you do this? I'm gonna see you tomorrow and for the next three weeks. We have another month!"

"But I don't want you to go back." Dougie mumbled. I turned to look at him, _Why was he so worried?_

"Dougie we both have lives to live. You have your music, and I have school and the café. I can't throw that all away, you know that. If it was my decision, I wouldn't have ever left England. I would've lived a different life, though." I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You know we've been friends forever, do you think me going back to New York will change things?"

"I.. I don't know. But I don't want to wake up knowing that you won't be around, not again." He looked at the ground. "Does that sound stupid?"

"No, not at all. It's selfish for one, but it's sweet too." He turned to gaze me in the eye. "I don't know how I got used to the fact that you weren't next door to me when I got in a fight with my aunt or my dad." I smiled, "But you know what? You were still there at all hours for me, and I was there 24/7 for you. Nothing's gonna change that."

Dougie sighed and got up. "I've got one more thing to show you." He walked away leaving me sitting on the rim of the fountain. He came back with a note, "Don't open it until you leave for New York, promise?"

"Promise." I shoved the note into my pocket.

"C'mon ya lazy bums, move it!" I banged on the doors of the boys' rooms. "We have to leave in 30 minutes!"

* * *

Harry was the first one to open the door to his room and Tom's, "Amy, chill out. We're getting ready." He had come out fully clothed and with his suitcase resting against the bathroom door.

"I know you and Tom are. It's Danny and Doug I'm worried about." I said as I banged on their door again, "God, the world could be ending and those two would be sleeping through the whole damn Apocalypse!" I hit the door more, "Dudes, one of you has to open the door in 5 seconds, or I'll knock it down!"

The door slid open, showing Danny in his boxers, "Alright, alright we're up! God you can be a bitch when you're rushed, ya know that?"

"Fortunately for you, Jones, I do know. If I didn't, you'd be a puddle on the floor." I stepped into their room. Danny had come back in and Doug was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Both of you need to get dressed and be packed in half a hour, can you do that?" They nodded and I smiled, "Good. If your done early there's breakfast in the hall, bring your stuff down and then we can head to the airport."

I left, shutting the door behind me and running on the porch behind the boy's room where I'd entered. I looked below me and I saw the pool, empty. The boys won't mind if I go for a last day, one-minute swim. I ran back to my room and snatched my suit and changed quickly.

I ran back to the porch and went down the stairs to the pool. I dipped my foot in to see if it was warm, it was. With that I rose my arms above me and dived into the pool. I stayed down for a bit then dragged myself out of the pool and I ran back to my room to dry off and change back into my skinny black jeans and my red Roxy Girl tee, and slid on my red Converse.

I came down the stairs with 15 minutes to spare and get all the good food. "Amy," Someone whispered and it caused me to jump and slap the hand on my shoulder. "Damn, what made you so violent?" Dougie complained as he grabbed a donut off my plate.

"One, for scaring the hell out of me. Two, for stealing my food, _furcifer_!" I yelled 'thief' in Latin before grabbing another donut and going to sit at a table. "Seems like it's gonna be quite a day, isn't it?" Dougie smiled and nodded.

I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" Someone said playfully.

"Harry, if you're gonna play games with me now I-" the hands were removed from my face and my mouth dropped, "Dee! What are you doing here?" I hugged her.

"I just thought I would stop by and see you off." She beamed, it almost looked like she was hiding something.

I narrowed my eyes, "Liar, you want to see Danny again." I declared as I grabbed my donut. I shrugged my shoulders, "Who can blame you? He's fitter than Hell."

"Hello, your best friend a guy, mind you, is sitting next to you." Dougie said as his brow furrowed.

"Sorry, babe." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "I won't talk about him. Well, at least not in front of you." I laughed along with Deana. I glared behind me, "Speak of the devil, Mornin' Danny boy. Guess who paid us a visit?" I asked as I pointed to Deana, who was smiling.

"Hello, Dee. It's nice to see you here, even if we have to leave today." Danny rubbed his eyes, and glared at me, "Why'd you scream your head off at us?"

"It's not my fault your nature of getting up is like a bear. It takes you forever to get up, I just perfected the method of getting you up quickly." I said smiling and grabbed to take a bit of food.

"Yeah, that and swimming." Dougie chimed in, my mouth popped open and I slapped him on the shoulder. "What? Didn't think we saw you? I forgot how fit you look in a bikini."

"Oh, yeah?" I raised an eyebrow, Danny and Dougie smiled, Dougie moved his eyebrows up and down, "Well, that'll be the last time you see me in one." Their smiles dropped, and I laughed. "I'll be a little more careful next time."

"Dee!" Tom yelled with Harry trailing behind, "Why are you here?"

"She's just here to see us off, right Dee?" I explained and gave Tom a wink, I turned my attention to Deana, who was to busy talking to Danny to notice what I'd said. I shrugged my shoulders and took another bite of my donut.

"Alright, chit chat's over." Tom said, him being the one to keep the rest of the boys, and me too, on track. "We gotta grab the limo, and head to the airport. Do you wanna come with us Dee?" He asked was we all stood up.

"Nah, I came here to visit some of my family. I just thought I'd pay my best friend a visit." She explained as she hugged me, "Call me when you land."

"Absolutely." I agreed as I grabbed my suitcase next to me and I looked back at Deana, "I'm gonna miss you." I hugged her and said, "Keep an eye on the shop 'til I get back, yeah?"

"Duh." She responded as we pulled away. I grabbed my bags and ran down the hall to the elevator before it closed. As I entered I turned around and waved to my best friend.

I stepped into the limo, and music was blasting through the speakers. "Dude, why?" I moaned as I covered my ears, "Why does this have to be so loud? We're gonna be in here for 20 minutes, I don't need to be deaf _before_ we land."

"Sorry," Doug apologized as he turned it down, "So ready to go back home?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yep, I think so." I glared out the window at the airport. We filed out and checked in. Security was a blow-off, we showed them our passports and we were at the gate before we knew it. "I'm about to starve, seeing as I only had 1 donut," I glared at Dougie, because he had eaten most of my food, "I'm gonna get some form of food, does anyone want anything?" I asked as I stood up.

None responded, they were all asleep. _Coffee, and lots of it._ I made a mental note and ran to the café across from the gate. I came back with diet cokes, fraps, and chips. I know that it was a bit much, but 9 hours in the air can really torture someone who can't sit in a car for 45 minutes. "Now boarding all flights to London, now boarding all flights to London." The intercom went off.

"Guys, time to go!" I said as I whacked each boy in the head or shoulder. "C'mon I don't want to be all alone boarding!" I handed each of them a frap and headed to the desk with my ticket. I got to my seat and I immediately pulled out my iPod, and began to search for my book. "Hey you." I said as Dougie sat next to me. "Ready?" I asked as someone sat next to me on the other side.

"Sure thing." He said as he snatched a bag of chips and began to snack on them, "Hi there." Dougie said to the girl sitting next to me, who was apparently in shock.

"Hi." The girl mumbled, she was 15 or 16 and American. Her hair was a dark brown and eyes that were a beautiful hazel, "Aren't you Dougie Poynter?" She asked as her eyes lit up, she looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Yea, I am. What's your name?" Dougie smiled. I turned to the girl, smiled and I could see she was blushing.

"I'm Michelle. What are you doing in New Orleans?" Michelle asked. "I didn't think that you would step foot in America."

"Well, that's because I had to get Amy here," He pointed to me and I flashed a smile in her direction. "to come back home."

"Only for work though. Michelle is it?" Michelle nodded, "Well I'm Amy and I"

"Are you Dougie's girlfriend? I mean, I can see why, your really nice, and you two look so cute together." Michelle looked between the two of us.

"Oh, no. I'm a really old friend of his. He just missed me to much." I said as I pinched his cheek playfully, "he can't exist in a world without me." Michelle smiled. "So why are you heading to London? You're obviously not from Britain." I asked as Dougie rested his head on my shoulder, and made a funny face. "Funny Poynter. Watch it, or I may take those chips from you." I suggested and he stopped with the faces.

"I'm studying abroad for my senior year." She said, "My mom wanted me to see something, other than the French Quarters, before I left for college."

"There's nothing wrong with that. That's why my mum wanted me to move to New York." I said as I held out a soda, "Want one?" Michelle took it from my hands and I laid back on my seat, "Well I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna sleep. Any objections?" Doug and Michelle shook their heads. "Ok." I closed my eyes as I turned on my iPod and fell into dreamland.

"Am, Am wake up." Dougie shook me. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. "We're here." I tried to look out the window, which was a total bust. He laughed as I began to pout, "So Michelle here is heading to school close to the house, and she doesn't have a place to stay…"

"Well, what're you lookin' at me for? Ask one of the guys." As I said it Danny came next to us, "Hey Danny? Is it okay if my friend Michelle crashes with us 'til the dorms at her school open up?" He looked at Michelle and nodded. He continued down the plane to find his bag. Man, he looked exhausted, did he sleep the entire flight. I looked at Dougie, "See, problem solved."

"Alright Miss Independent." Dougie responded with an edge. He shook his head and stood up.

"Miss independent, Miss self sufficient, Miss keep your distance," Michelle began to sing. Dougie raised an eyebrow and I began the next part of the verse. "Miss unafraid, Miss out of my way, Miss don't let a man interfere, no" Michelle laughed, which caused a chain reaction that led to the baggage check of Michelle and I singing various songs that were my favorite songs from America. "Hey, how long are you staying?" I asked. Curious how long a girl, my age, was going to be out of the country. I remembered landing in New York.

_Flashback_

I stood up and got off the plane with my henna bracelet intact to my wrist. Good, I went to my baggage claim and I saw Claire. She was my mom's best friend from secondary school, and she looked nothing like her. She had her blonde hair in beach waves, which I couldn't object. I mean, it was the last week of May, it was warm in New York. Her blue eyes were rimmed with black kohl, and I knew that I was gonna be really close to her, than I saw Adam. God, he was unbelievably cute. Claire came up to me and hugged me until I couldn't breathe, then Adam repeated his mother on my legs. Claire told me how much I'd love America and how many guys here that are into the whole Bolton/English Accent thing. I got out of the airport and froze. God, how much I wished I was back home with Doug watching 'The Grudge' or 'Mean Girls'. Anything other than to be in the country's biggest city. God, it was gonna be pure torture.

_End Flashback._

"Until next summer, I think May." She said and looked at me, "Is that right?"

"Yep, 2nd terms end in May. You're gonna love it here, and if you ever get lost talk to me or one of the boys. I know London like the back of my hand, I grew up here until I was 4. Then I met him." I pointed to Dougie, who turned to us, clueless of what we were discussing. I laughed, "He and I went to school together. I bet someone I know is bound to know someone going to that school."

"Right, and how is that related to Jonathon Prep?" He asked skeptically. He and I were definitely not part of the 'it' crowd, well not until Doug and I became the dynamic duo who can sing and play kick-ass songs. Then we were followed by everyone, we were like Sonny and Cher, singing and supposedly 'together'.

"I have many, many friends in high places. And I have fantastic connections." I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. I turned to Michelle, "You have nothing to worry about, everyone here is a lot nicer than in America, much less New York."

"I think I got enough help with me," She picked up a guide. "I think this could come in great handy."

"Oh, no you're not!" I said as I snatched it from her hands, "Guides scream tourist, an innocent girl who has no clue. You'd crash and burn if we weren't here." We walked out the doors of Heathrow and I thought that the sun was out (_yeah right)_.

Press and paparazzi bombarded us with flashes and questions like "Who are these girls? Girlfriends?' 'When are you releasing a new album?' Is it true that Harry and Lindsay hooked up?" I couldn't stand straight. My head was swimming, but I had the miraculous strength to keep walking.

I grabbed my glasses ran with my stuff toward the group with Michelle, we reached the limo and we packed in. "Good fucking God, how do you live?" I asked as I sat down. "I could barely stand up, let alone run here." I rested my head on Dougie's shoulder.

"It's alright, you won't see them for a while. We'll be to busy on set to notice them." Tom reassured me and I nodded.

"Hey, c'mon. This is supposed to be fun, and we have a surprise for you at the house." Dougie said and I looked up at him. _Surprise, what could they be thinking of?_ Apparently, Dougie could read my mind, it was slightly disturbing, "Sorry, can't tell you. Top Secret stuff." I rolled my eyes and set my head back on his shoulder.

"We're here, sir." The limo driver, said breaking the silence over the intercom. We filed out of the car, and snatched our things out of the trunk. "Pleasure, miss." He said to me, and I smiled, like the idiot I am.

"C'mon sweet." Dougie called to me. I ran to him and stepped into the house. "Hello!"

"Amy!" Jazz came running down the stairs, screaming. "I missed you!" She hugged me, hard.

"Hey, Jazzie. Doug didn't torture you while I was gone, did he?" I rose an eyebrow and looked at the cases on the floor. "You sent my guitars here?!" The boys nodded. "Screw the paparazzi. I'm happy to be home!"


	10. Chapter 10

_*December 22, 2005*_

"Amy, Miss 18, get up!" I heard Tom yell at us on the other side of the door. I lifted my head off he pillow and turned to the door.

"Shut up and let the girl sleep, for God's sake!" I yelled back. I hit my head on the padded headboard, just thank God it was padded. I looked up at Dougie and saw him staring at me. I jumped, "Christ, Dougie. Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" I asked as I got up and slid on a jean skirt and a black blouse. "Oh, my God I'm 18." I threw my hands up, "Freedom!" I yelled as I came down the stairs.

"Hey, you." Danny said as he smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Happy Birthday to you!" He sang.

"Thanks, Danny boy." I smiled, he always knew how to pull me away from my morning grogginess, and thank my lucky stars for that. I turned to see a ton of food on the island of the kitchen. "Tom, it's only 6 people. Not the entire parliament." I said as I entered the kitchen. I was alone in the house with Michelle for a month, not that I minded, because the boys were on tour. I could tell they were happy to be home, and so was I.

"Not for the moment, come in here." I heard Tom respond to my comment. I came in to the living room, and sitting on the couch was my mom, and John, my older brother, and Dougie's family.

"Mom? John? What are you doing here?" I asked, attempting to keep my balance, I was entering a serious illusion. Apparently, Danny noticed and held me up by wrapping an arm around my waist. I looked at him and mouthed my thanks, and turned to my family. "John, I thought you were in Vladivostok." My brother, last I heard, was in Russia taking a country-wide trip.

"And miss you becoming a legal adult, never." My brother hugged me, and I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears. "I missed you." He said as he wiped the tear from my face. "Where's Doug? I thought you 2 were attached to the hip."

"We are now." I heard Dougie and he put a hand on my hip. I slapped it away, by pure instinct. "Ow, gosh woman!" He whined, as he shook his hand.

"Want a piece of cheese with that whine?" I retorted, and I turned to John, "I just didn't think you would come and visit, is all."

"Again, you're wrong." He said as he placed his arm around my shoulders. "And I have somewhere to take you."

"Oh, John do you have to now?" I heard my mom, who sat next to Sam silently. She was an average sized woman, she had dark hair and bright eyes. But she was such a pusher, she pushed me and John to leave the country, literally.

"There's no time like the present. You, Jazz, Dougie and Danny can come with me. I think you'll like what we have planned." He winked at me and snatched the keys that looked oddly familiar. He pulled me to the door, followed a ways away by Jazz, Doug, and Dan. "So." He said quietly, "Have fun in New York?"

"Dude, I love you!" I screamed at my brother, we were standing in front of 'Oriental Ink' "I can't believe you talked mum into getting me a tattoo for my birthday, and a double piercing!" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, you're not the only one getting a tattoo." He pointed to Danny and Dougie. "They both want to get another."

"Since when did you have a tat'?" I slapped Dougie, "And not tell me either. You promised no secrets, Poynter." I hit him again.

"Sorry, ow. Hot damn woman, you hit hard!" He rubbed his shoulder from my attacks.

"It's a prep for the needle." I teased. I stuck out my tongue as I stepped into the tattoo parlor, behind Danny, Jazz and John. I looked at the walls with plenty of intricate and unique designs, "Argh, so many to choose from." I said as l looked through the glass at the counter, looking at more designs.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A woman, maybe early to mid 20's or so came from behind the curtain. Her hair was a dishwater blonde color with purple highlights. "John Wilcox, never thought I'd see your face in here. Amy?" The woman looked at me.

Suddenly I realized who it was, "Ali?" Alice Clyster was a friend of John's, "Oh my God, hi." I hugged her from behind the counter. "Fancy seeing you here, you work here?"

"Yep, my favorite thing to do." She held her hands up to indicate the shop, "So what are you doing here?"

"I came for two tattoos, what else." I said, "A present from John and my mum. It's just so hard to decide what to get." I looked at the designs that plastered the walls.

"Well, where do you want 'em?" Ali asked as she came behind the counter and led me to a cubicle. "Any place special?"

"I think I'll have one on the back of my left shoulder, and one stripper tat'." Since I had always wanted a few tattoos since I turned 13, I had planned where they would be.

"Okay, you had this planned?" Ali asked, I nodded. "How old are you now?"

"18, and loving it!" I said. "Oh! I know exactly what I want for the stripper one, I think a black and red rose intertwined, so they're next to each other. And for the shoulder…" I looked to the ceiling, "Gimme more time on that one."

"Are you ready now?" Ali asked as she put a pair of latex gloves. I nodded, "Then undo your skirt and lay down on the table." I did as I was told and waited until someone blindly handed me a bottle of Jack. "I see your dark-haired friend came prepared." Ali said as she cleaned the area. "Here goes, it'll sting for a bit, but it gets a bit monotonous after that."

"Ok." I took a swig of the Jack and said, "Lay it on me." God All-fucking-mighty! It hurt something awful. When she would pick up the needle, I would take a swing of the alcohol and allowed it to burn as it trailed down my throat.

"That's the last stroke." Ali said as John came to the cubicle. "What'd you think, John? She picked the design herself."

"It's nice, but you still have one to do." John reminded me, and I took another swig of the Jack.

I handed the bottle to him, "I don't want to be to buzzed." I said as he took the bottle from my hands. "Hey, Ali. S'okay if I sit up?"

"It's fine, the ink's dried." I sat up and pulled my skirt back up, "Any ideas for the shoulder?"

I looked outside the cubicle to see Dougie standing next to me. "I think I'll have a guitar with flames." I said as Dougie raised his eyebrows. "A blue Les Paul with orange and metallic pink flames."

Ali was drawing a quick design, like she did with the roses. She showed me the finished piece, "That it?" I nodded and smiled. "Well, I think you know how I need to get to the shoulder."

"I'm guessing the shirt and bra-strap have to go." Ali nodded, "Okay, then." I removed the black blouse and the teal bra-strap, and laid back down on the table.

Someone grabbed my right hand, I looked and Dougie was laying on the table, facing the ceiling; I, on the other hand, was facing the floor. "Wanna know what I'm getting?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm getting if you tell." I responded, I closed my eyes and winced slightly as Ali began her work.

"A lizard skull and a rocket on my shoulder, chest and arm." Dougie responded blandly. I laughed, He turned to look at me with hurt eyes, "Don't like the idea?"

"No!" I said as I squeezed his hand, "No, no, it suits you perfectly. It'll be fantastic." I assured him as Ali began her work again. "I got roses, and the guitar in flames."

He laughed this time, "It's perfect!" I smiled and continued to close my eyes tight and periodically Dougie and I would squeeze each other's hands.

"All done." Ali said as she handed me a mirror, "You can see both of them if you want."

I unhitched the button on my shirt and looked at both of the tattoos on my pale-skinned body. "Ali, I love them." I pulled my skirt up and placed my shirt back on my shoulders, and I hugged her, "Thank you."

"Hey," Dougie said and I knelt down so I could see his face, "Stay here until the first part is done?"

"Of course, Lee." I grabbed his hand again and smiled. Time continued to pass, and after a hour, the artist was done for a while. "So when do you need to come back?"

"Next week, wanna come?" He asked, "I get nervous if I'm alone here."

"Sure thing, babe." We headed to the counter, fully clothed and coated, seeing as it was December. "Ali, how much?"

"John paid for it, and a piercing?" She looked at me and I nodded, "Where?"

"A double and here." I pinched the curved part of my right ear. "But can I come next week and get it done?"

"Sure, I'll give you some time to pick an earring out." Ali handed me a sheet of paper. "Happy Birthday!" She called as we left the shop.

* * *

"Dougie, what are you doing?" I asked, having no clue where he was. Curse that blindfold! I couldn't see a damn thing. The only hint I had that Dougie was near me at all was his hands on my shoulders. We had spent the entire day shopping, (_favorite thing ever_!) then Jazz and I getting our day of beauty (_second favorite thing_) and finally a makeover, for me! (_C'mon, I don't think I look that bad, do I_?) My red streak was dyed over with an allover color of blue-black, (_I was pretty ticked by getting rid of the streak, but I finally had black hair!_) with blonde highlights everywhere. And instead of my green eyes, I had contacts put in that were a turquoise color. (_I am loving my birthday!_)

"Just wait, you know how much you wanted to see me and the guys perform?" He asked as we stopped and his hands on my shoulders disappeared.

"But I did see you guys, at Wimbledon and Manchester." When the guys were on tour, Michelle, Jane and I would visit and watch the boys backstage, or on reserved front row seats. They were family and friends, so I met Tom's parents and girlfriend, Gio (short for Giovanna, and she's super awesome!) Danny's mum and sister, Vicky (also, super cool), and talked with Harry's family and Jazz and Sam (No need for an explanation).

"But not with some of the new stuff." He put his hands on my shoulders again and pushed me down. "Wait two seconds." His hands disappeared and I could feel wind rushing past me, he was running, but where? "Remove the blindfold!" I heard him say. I did just that and saw something that made me glad I was sitting down.

"Oh my God, Doug!" My mouth was dropped open, and I didn't have the strength to shut it, I was in the middle of the house's backyard surrounded by a my family (including my 80 year old grandma) and friends, and the rest of the boy's families. There was a stage set up and the guys were standing on it.

"Okay, the first song we're gonna play is for the birthday girl, and it's called 'All About You'" Dougie began and the boys began to play my favorite song by them.


	11. Chapter 11

_*One Year Later*_

"Amy, get down here before Dougie comes up and carries you down!" Deana yelled to me up the stairs.

"For the love of God, Dee. I'm coming!" I yelled back. I looked in to the mirror in front of me, _Okay pre-premiere night, nothing to worry about_._ Just the future of my career, God damn it! _I was coming down the stairs and saw the guys in casual clothes, _why not, _last time we went out with them, they were wearing tuxes. No argument there, they were pretty fit in 'em. "Hey all!" I said, I had stayed in America for to long, I used that more than my mix. I cleared my throat, "Sorry 'bout that." I used my mixed accent as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Are we ready for dinner?"

"C'mon." Dougie said as he wrapped one arm around me, pulling me close. "I adore that dress on you."

I was wearing my aqua-colored halter dress, it may have reached just above my knees, displaying my mile-long legs. It was beaded into patterns with navy and white beads. I smiled, "Just wait until you see tomorrow's dress." I teased as we headed out the door.

We got into Tom's car and we had to squeeze in there, seeing that it was trying to fit 6 of us in his mini cooper. So Deana had to sit on Danny (_no way was she arguing_) and I had Dougie(_I'm not complaining, or am I ecstatic by it_) "So what are the after-party plans?" I asked as I glared at Dougie's tattoo, for the second time today.

It had just been finished, it was colorful, lemme tell you. "I think we're heading to 'Spider'." Danny said, he had managed to pull his eyes off of Deana, to look at me and answer.

"I remember that club!" I scratched my ear and pretended to hit my head, "I love that club! Jane and I had a fantastic time." I looked at Dougie, "So, how the tat'?" I asked as I lifted up his sleeve.

"You have to wait." he responded as he slapped my hand away. Dougie glared at the back of my exposed shoulder, where my guitar tattoo was in clear view. "I still can't believe that Ali had glitter ink." The metallic pink and the plain orange flames that surrounded the guitar had recently been outlined and separated by sky blue ink that had glitter in it. It looked super sweet in the light, which would be perfect for tomorrow night.

"I think it's pretty cool." Deana chimed in, Danny nodded in agreement. "It kinda makes me wanna have one." I looked at her in shock, "What's wrong with that?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but you and a tat' please." I responded, Deana and I had based our friendship on pure truth and honesty, when we didn't like something, we told each other, plain and clear.

"I guess your right." She said and sighed, "Just an idea." I looked at her and tilted my head to the side, thinking.

"You should get your hair dyed, like…" I trailed off, "Screw that, you look perfect baby!" I said and she smiled. _My damage is done and fixed._ I turned to look out the window.

We pulled into a lot and we managed to get out of the car _without_ tripping out of it. (_Props to Danny on amazing grace._) We headed to the front of the restaurant and we were being followed, by paparazzi. (_Go figure, huh?_) More flashes dominated my back more than my actual face, but only when Dougie had put his arm around my shoulder. I was seeing spots by the time we opened the door. "I'm so glad this is almost over." I said as Tom went to the hostess and for our table.

It had been 2 weeks since the premiere night in LA, and we were now back in London, planning to go back to America in the next month, for me next week, and Dee tomorrow. We went to our table and began to order drinks, Everyone was going to have a beer, except me I was having a coke and rum.(it's not wrong to tone it down a bit, I don't want to be so drunk, and do something I shouldn't.) As the waitress left us, Dougie grabbed my hand and began to play with my fingers, like he always does. "Are you ready to leave next week?" He asked as he turned my nails and looked at the glitter reflected off of them.

"Almost," I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I kinda don't want to go back, yet but I can't leave the shop abandoned for to long." My café had been closed for a bit of "renovation", which meant no one was going to look over it and work at the counter, since Deana was here in London and all that.

"Dougie, how about a picture with your bird?" A paparazzi yelled from the entryway. I heard them coming up and flashes came from the behind.

"Joy." I heard Dougie mumble and I lifted my head up, and looked behind us,(_my eyes are burning!) _Where the flashes bombarded us. "I'm sorry she's not my girlfriend, just a co-worker and a friend." He said casually, I was shocked. He was never like this, unless he was yelled at school (_which was almost everyday, but then again, so was I_). "But a picture or two won't hurt." I put his arm around me, and I gave him the evil eye, he smiled. (_Damn, why does he look so cute when he smiles like that. Curse you, Douglass Poynter!_) I smiled and looked at the cameras.

After they had their fill of pictures, which took about 20 minutes (_Vultures_) I turned to Dougie, "You are gonna pay for that." I commented as our drinks came, the waitress said that she didn't want to interrupt the pictures(_Yeah, I bet_). "Even if it's the last thing I do." I said as I took a sip of my rum and coke. As I put down my drink I pursed my lips. I mean, the last time I had a drink was on New Years, I'm a bit rusty. "Who's ready for tomorrow?" I asked as I looked to the crowd before me.

"I'm scared about it, I think we might get the most screams than everyone else." Tom said.

"Well, everyone 'specially the crew and me." I said and clasped my hands. "Actors always get the fame." I sighed, "but it's no big deal."

"Of course it is!" Danny protested as he rested a hand on mine. "Without your idea of the story, we wouldn't have thought to come to America. We wouldn't have the time of our lives there."

"Aww." I heard Deana say and she rested her head on his shoulder, "That's really sweet, Danny."

"It is." I said, "I guess you do have 'the gift'." I smiled and moved one of my hands to grab my drink. Danny, smiled and the boys looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Hold on," Harry interrupted the silence and looked at me, "I thought I was the one with the gift."

"But who has more fans, you or Danny?" I pointed out and Harry leaned back in his chair, obviously pouting. "Don't feel bad, Harry. You 1 in my book, aside from this one here." I grabbed Dougie's chin with my free hand; shockingly, he was smiling away. "Moving on," I raised my glass "Hears to a marvelous 4 ½ months of filming, 2 weeks of recording and 3 months of promotion. Hears to you and hears to me. And if we disagree, screw you and hears to me." I toasted as Deana and the guys clinked our glasses in a circle.

"Well then, hears to Amy." Dougie said as I took a sip of my drink and put it down. As he said it, I swallowed and started to laugh.

* * *

"Having a good time?" Dougie sat next to me on the couch in the house with two drinks.

I moved closer to him so he could hear me over the music pounding, "I guess, I'm definitely not the smallest girl here." I pointed to someone in the corner, who Harry was chatting up. "And I never will be." I took a sip of the drink and closed my eyes tightly, "Dude, waaayyy to dry." he had given me an apple martini, that was really, really dry. (FYI, lots of vodka) "I don't want to wake up with a headache, and I _do_ want to remember what happens." I continued as a few people began to leave. It was late 11, or so; can't blame them(_But then again, I'm such a night owl, I'm so not a morning person. If you couldn't tell_).

"Well, I don't think Danny will remember anything." Dougie pointed to Danny sitting on a stool. "Is Deana here?"

"No" I responded sourly. Deana was leaving in the mourning and needed her sleep, but she didn't have the nerve to say bye to Danny. I sighed, "Guess I'll be the one next to him." I said as I got up and sat next to Danny. "Hey man, how's your end of the party?" I asked as I took a sip of my martini.

"Do you know that you have an amazing badonkadonk?" He said his words slurred. _How many drinks did he have already?_ I wondered as he looked me up and down,

"What did you say?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. (_How drunk was he?_)"Dude, you need to go to bed." I said as I placed my drink on the counter, knowing I wouldn't touch it again.

"Your bum, it's fantastic." He said as he rested a hand on my knee. "Well all of you is."

"Thanks, Dan. But it's just the alcohol talkin'." I said, "You need to get to bed." I stood up.

"Will, you come with me?" He asked, looking at me sadly, "I really don't want to be lonely right now."

"Sure thing, c'mon." I put my arm around his back to support him, incase he tripped, (_which is highly likely, even if he's sober_) "Let's get you upstairs and changed into something else." He stood up and almost fell flat on his face, "Easy there, man." I said. I had put up the charade that I was from America on the carpet, and it was beginning to stick.

We finally managed to climb the stairs and get to his room down the hall. I set him on the bed and ran to the bathroom quickly to grab a bin and aspirin and water. "Take these;" I ordered as I placed them in his hand, "if you take 'em now, you're better than total shit in the morning." I reached to unbutton his shirt and take it off his shoulders. I looked at him as he laid down on his bed. "There, that wasn't to bad, was it?" I said as I tossed the shirt in the bin that I would have to empty soon.

"Thanks, Amy. I don't know what would've happened." He said as he continued to look at me, not that I was staring back at him, I was grabbing clothes from his floor and replaced them in the bin. I just had the feeling of his eyes boring into me.

I sat on the bed and slapped him on the shoulder, "Na uh, not yet mister. You're not going to sleep until you tell me why you're drinkin so much."

"I… I think I'm in love." He said as he looked at the ceiling. I raised my eyebrows, wondering who it was, "With two people." He finally said, "And one is in this room." He sat up and grabbed the back of my head.

"Danny, please. Not again." I managed to say, but only in a whisper. "you know I can't."

"You know I won't remember it in the morning." He reasoned with me, and continued to stare at me in the eyes.

"But I will, and I don't think I can live myself." I was able to say, before Danny kissed me! I pulled away, "Danny, you're like my brother! It's not right!" I shook my head. "Danny, who was the other one."

"Why should it matter?" He said, as he continued to follow my eyes with his. His hand traced my jaw line. "She's leaving tomorrow." He sighed as he laid back down

"I just need to know." I said flatly. "Is it Deana? Is that why you drank so much, 'cause she's leaving tomorrow and she didn't say bye to you?"

"Yeah, and I know someone who's in love with you." He said as he laid down and closed his eyes. He mumbled something that sounded really weird, and it was so slurred, all I could think about what he said was "Goku sonky, my donkey." (_What the Hell, and God's Green Earth?_)

"Damn it." I said as I left the room and headed up to Tom's room for some privacy. I pulled out my phone, and began to dial Deana's number.

It rang a few times before she picked it up, "Amy, why are you calling me now? It's midnight."

"Doesn't matter. Dee, Danny's drunk off his arse because you didn't say goodbye to him. And he just told me that he likes you, a lot. He needs you Dee." I said as I wiped my mouth, I can't believe I got kissed by him again.

"I thought he…" She trailed off.

"Dee, he could've given you roses and you still wouldn't have thought if he liked you or not. Girl, you need your ass back here now." I yelled at her.

"I'm coming." She said as she hung up. I placed my phone back in its resting place.

I headed back downstairs and looked for Dougie, who was sitting where Danny was. The crowd had really gone down, I guess with it being midnight. "Hey you." I said as I sat next to him. I waved my hand to get the bartender's attention, "Can I get a Lemon Drop?" I asked and I placed a 10 pound note.

"You and shot?" Dougie asked me as he bartender took 10 and went to grab a shot glass and the ingredients for my order. "What happened?"

"Nothing, just that Danny finally admitted that he likes Dee." I said as the bartender set down the Lemon Drop. "Thanks." I grabbed it and downed the entire thing, allowing the alcohol burn my throat, which was getting numb. "So, Dee's coming back here and nursing him back to health." I slammed the shot glass on the counter.

"Or so we think." Dougie responded to me and waved he bartender over, "Two Lemon Drops, and a Shandy, please." Dougie placed down some money and the bartender went back to work. "Wait, did Danny do anything to you?"

"Umm, yeah, he did." I adverted my gaze, I wouldn't hear the end of it if I told Dougie.

"What did he do?" He grabbed my hand, "You can tell me anything, you know that." He assured me as the drinks he ordered landed on the counter.

"I know, just promise you won't be mad at him, he's drunk after all." Dougie nodded, "He kissed me." Dougie's brow furrowed, "and he told me that someone else likes me, didn't say who, though." Dougie's face loosened and sighed. "I'm shocked Doug, I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls." I said after a bit a silence, allowing me to contemplate on what he was thinking.

"No, he has a perfect explanation for it." He handed me a Lemon Drop. I took it and gulped it down. "I thought you said you wanted to remember this night."

"Well, not anymore." I responded as I took a sip of the Shandy. "I'm mentally blocking whatever Danny did."

"What did Danny do?" I turned to see Deanna standing in front of me, I gave her a _are you kidding me?_ look. _She must be crazy._ "Look I'm sorry, I should'a told him."

"Damn Skippy." I said as I stood and hugged her. "C'mon, I'll take you to his room."

I came down the stairs to give them some privacy and saw that the house was empty. "Where is everyone?" I asked myself aloud as I picked a few things up, leaving the floor clean.

"Asleep." I heard someone say close to me, "Or gone and you are just outta the park." It was someone I didn't know, and he grabbed my waist.

"Dude, get off me. I've had enough flattery and complementing today." I said as I tried to pull away. His grip tightened and he pulled me closer.

"Your not going anywhere, not until I'm finished with you." I felt something sharp pierce my back. The guy had a knife.

* * *

OH No! There's only about 3 ch left, and an epie. Then there is a sequel FYI, and i'm wrapping it up. I think i might do a trilogy for it, please lemme know if you agree!! PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ!

**P.S. The Goku sonky thing was what my friends came up with. Blame them for it, not me.**


	12. Chapter 12

I froze, "Good," He responded, "You know when to keep your trap shut. Now head out the door and to a black mustang in the driveway."

I nodded and choked back my tears, I had someone hold a knife to me, but I was frozen. When I opened the door, I realized what I had to when I had the chance. I got to the car and got in, the guy closed the door and still held the knife.

Then I leaped to the lock controls and locked the doors, and pulled out my phone and began to call the Yard, knowing I didn't have to long. I whispered and talked quickly, hoping the operator understood me. The glass broke all over me, the guy grabbed my neck. I screamed and he covered my mouth. "Shut up!" He yelled to me. I could feel tears stream down my cheeks. He let go of my neck and took something out his pocket. A gag and rope. I was kicking and swinging my hands blindly towards him. He somehow tied my legs together and then with my hands and arms. He finally gagged my mouth, "That oughta keep your trap shut." He shoved me in the back of the car.

"Hey!" I heard someone call to the guy. _John. _"Get off my sister you creep! Get her out of the car now and you won't be something pounded into the pavement!"

The guy grabbed the knife and held it towards John, "Stay back or she gets it!" The guy screamed back. I was hyperventilating, rocking myself back and forth. _This isn't happening, this is not happening, it's the tequila taking over, I'm drunk, really drunk. I'll wake up tomorrow with an awful headache and none of this ever happened_. The guy pulled me out and held the knife to my neck, and John froze. I didn't move I was like a statue.

All of a sudden I heard sirens from all directions and I saw people coming out of the door of the house. Tom and Gio were following Dougie, who all looked at me in horror. The guy was staring at the cars, just enough time for my plan to be put to action.

I swung my arms to the knife, it fell from the guy's hands and hit me on my collarbone. I cried out in agony, but I continued to swing my arms around until I came in contact with the guy's head. "Scotland Yard! Put your hands up!" I heard someone yell toward us and the guy held his hands up. Apparently the Yards were armed, thank God. I felt someone put his hands on my shoulders. And I screamed and tears came down my cheeks. "It okay, miss, I'm part of Scotland Yard, are you okay?" I didn't move. The officer untied my gag, hands and bent down to untie my legs. I fell over, from my twisting around, and a sharp pain shot up my ankle. He caught me and headed to the house. "Do you know this girl?" He asked Tom and Gio.

"Yeah. Take her inside." Tom said and pointed inside. The officer carried me all the way into the living room and set me down there and wrapped a blanket around me.

"She was very brave, trying to take on a guy like that." The officer said as he rose as Tom, Doug and Gio came into the room "Be lucky that she only got cut here." He pointed to my collarbone. "When she's better, she needs to come to headquarters and file a report."

"Absolutely officer." I heard Gio. I curled up into a ball and covered my face. "Thank you so much. Let me escort you out."

Someone sat on either side of me. "Amy I was so worried I thought I lost you." I heard Dougie say as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, and began to cry. "Shh, sh. It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you." His voice rose higher, and I felt water hit my bare shoulders. Dougie was crying. "It's okay, everything's okay. Shh."

"Amy!" I heard John. He must have come into the house, I felt more arms wrap around me, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Dude, we need to take care of that cut." He said as he pulled me away from Dougie, exposing my scar.

"Here's the first aid kit." I heard Gio say and came up to me, "Sweetie, open your eyes, he's gone. We're here, don't worry."

I opened my eyes and saw John cleaning my cut, Dougie holding my hand and running his other hand down my back and through my hair, Tom on my other side, putting his hand over mine, and Gio standing between Dougie and John. "Oh my God." Was all I could say, "Oh my God." My lungs expanded contracted deeply and quickly, causing me to gasp.

"I'm all done now." I heard John say as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon you need some sleep. Dougie, help me take her upstairs."

John wrapped his arms around me and slid an arm under my knees. He stood up and carried me upstairs to his room bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried myself into his shirt, staining it with tears.

As he carried me up the stairs, Dougie whispered to me, "Something good will come along soon and you're going to be just fine."

I didn't know what to make of his statement. _What good could come now after my life comes crashing down?_

Once we got to Dougie's bedroom John plopped me down on the large, fluffy bed and then left. Dougie went down to the end to take my shoes off.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked weakly, nothing else seemed to matter than making whatever happened go away.

"Taking your shoes off." He said without looking up from my feet. "you twisted your ankle spinning around like that." He grabbed something from the first aid kit that he'd brought up and began to wrap a bandage around my right ankle, where the pain was throbbing.

"And why would you do that?" I mumbled as I began to drift from consciousness.

"Because it's what friends do." He said as he threw off my second heel and threw the covers over me. "And you're the best friend I could ever have." He said as he kissed me on the forehead, "Go to sleep, Amy. You need it." He laid next to me and undid the loose bun in my hair and pulled me close to him, as if to protect me from the evil in the world, which always found me. With that I closed my eyes and began to mentally erase what had happened after Deana had come back. _None of it happened, _I told myself _None of this ever happened, I'm just really drunk. It's all fake, an illusion._


	13. Chapter 13

I heard people mumbling, but I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. I turned a bit and began to try and open my eyes, causing then to flutter.

"She's waking up." I heard someone say, but I couldn't pick out who it was. I opened my eyes to find Danny, Dougie sitting at the foot of the bed, dressed and with a tray of food, that Harry held in his hands.

"Honey," Dougie said, "Are you okay? You passed out 5 hours ago and… and, you were mumbling some interesting stuff in your sleep. Are you sure something worse didn't happen?" He looked worried.

I sat up in the bed, grasping my head as I did so. "Uhh," _My head hurts, it's like Barry Bonds hit my head with a steel bat, and more than once._ I stared at the boys, "I don't think something other than him shoving me into the car, and putting the knife to my back." I said it calmly. I looked at the tray, "What's this for?" I asked as I pointed to it, "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for George Bush." Danny said sarcastically, "Of course it's for you." He hugged me, "I'm sorry for what I did last night, whatever I did."

"It's alright, Danny, you had good reason." We pulled away from each other, "Speaking of reasons, where's Dee?"

"She's still on her flight, but she and I had a few things to straighten out." Danny explained as I rose from the bed and began to stretch.

I sat back down on the bed and began to brush my hair. "Sure _straightened _out." I said as I fluffed out my hair. "Well, all is right in the world." I sighed. I placed my brush back on the nightstand. And began to point and flex my toes

"No, no it's not." Dougie said, as he placed a hand on my foot "You were so scared last night, I was so worried that he did something."

"Well, he didn't. Even if John wasn't there, I'd locked the doors and called the yard." I froze, "I dropped my phone in his car."

"Looking for this?" Dougie held up my phone. "The yard gave it to me when we got in the house." I reached for it and he pulled it away. "Seeing as your better now, we can head to downtown London to Yard headquarters to file a report."

"Dougie, do I have to?" I whined and he just glared at me, I sighed. "Fine, just gimme a few minutes to change so I don't look like a total train wreck."

"Sure." The guys stood up and Dougie stood in the doorway, "And eat something, or you'll hurt Tom's feelings."

"Let me change or I'll hurt someone else's." I glared at Dougie, indicating the one standing in the doorway.

"I'll be going now." He said as he stood up straight and went down the stairs. I smiled and shook my head.

I unzipped my strapless black dress that had a Chinese design down my entire right side of it. I stepped out of it and went to one section of Dougie's wardrobe(closet, for you Americans) to search for a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. I found my favorite pair of torn jeans that I've had forever (_not kidding, I've had them since I was 14_) and a short-sleeved, 'Yankees' shirt. I slid on a pair of trainers and began to remove and reapply makeup. I pulled my hair into a teased ponytail and placed a blue and white polka-dotted headband. I then grabbed my leather jacket and placed a couple twenty pound notes in the secret pocket inside of the jacket.

When I was finished, I came down the stairs with a glass of orange juice and a double chocolate muffin, that was taken from the tray of food Tom had made. "Hey, I'm ready." I said as I held my hands up and placed the empty glass on the table. Gio and John had stayed the night and they just looked at me, worry spread across their tired faces, they knew that I wasn't myself, and I also knew that I wasn't. "What, are you still beat up about last night? All that matters is that I'm fine, and no one tell me that it's not or that I'm not okay, I'm ecstatic."

"Alright, Ms. Hangover, let's get you to the station." Dougie said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. As we shut the door and headed to Tom's car Dougie stopped me. "Alright, something's wrong. Don't lie, because I know you to well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Dougie, I'm fine." I said as I got in the car and looked out the window. I heard the door open and Dougie started the car and pulled out and we headed downtown.

Halfway to headquarters, Dougie pulled over on the road and looked at me, "You were lying, Amy. Nothing's fine, I know when you're lying."

"Sure you do." I said as I continued to glare out the window. I fingered my beaded henna bracelet, and looked at Dougie, "I'm fine. Can we just get to the station and get this over with?"

"No." He said angrily and he turned off the car. "We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing! Dougie, okay!? I'm fine!" I glared at him, angry that he couldn't stop asking me if I was okay. "God, as I my mum digging at me and around my life wasn't enough! I'm fine!"

"What does that mean?" Dougie asked me.

"What does what mean, Doug. Did you fall asleep in class again today?" I asked sarcastically. "Do you want me to teach it to you again?"

"That's not funny." He said as his mouth clenched and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Of course it's not and neither is abduction with an intention of rape!" I yelled, "I know I'm not alright! But let me cope with this my own damn way, and I'll be fine!"

"No you won't!" Dougie yelled back, "You keep everything bottled up and if it stays like that, it'll kill you! I can't lose you!"

"What do you mean lose me? You never have and you want it to stay that way, that's why you never want me to leave you behind! You don't want me to go back to America, you want your little 'pet' to stay with you forever! You want me chained to the porch!" I opened the car door, "Well this 'pet' is taking a walk. Alone!" I stepped out and slammed the door to the car and continued to walk. I walked down to the tube station and headed to Liverpool Street, ignoring Dougie calling me the entire way, I held up my hand and flipped him off, which made him stop yelling for me and he began to drive off back to the house, in haste. I know this because I heard the screech of the tires when he sped off.

_How the hell would he know how I feel? I'm fine. _I assured myself as the train came to stop and stepped out into the park three blocks from Scotland Yard. I sat by myself as I held my jacket closer to me, protecting me from the approaching storm's air. No one was around. _Who am I kidding? I'm a disaster! How can I be such an idiot to Dougie, when he was just trying to help me? God, I'm hopeless!_ I hid my face in my hands and started to cry.

* * *

Hey Guys, I just wanted to thank my silent readers, and I want to reconize **nic-nic22 **for favoriting my story, and **Alexis Gage **for reveiwing, like, all of the chapters. If you do like this story, I would really love it if you left a comment.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to **xMcFlyxLoverxKatiex** for commenting and her and **Fletcher x** for faving this!!

* * *

I exited the station after half an hour picking out my 'Mr. Happy-Hands' and filing reports and showing my ID. As I came to the corner, I noticed the news stand I came up and handed a note to the person behind it, "Can I get a London National and A Top of the Pops?" The guy handed them to me and my change. I was about to leave, when a magazine with a picture of me and Dougie on the cover. I handed the guy the change back, "I'm sorry, can I get that one too?"

"Sure," He said as he gave me the magazine. "So, where's your boyfriend?" He asked sharply and raised an eyebrow. He held out my change.

"He's not my boyfriend." I retorted as I snatched my change and headed to the tube station. _And he never will be, not after what I did. _I reached the pay phone and put some of the change I had in the machine and began to dial a number.

It rang, and rang. "Hello?" I sighed, good, he was there. I clenched the phone tighter, knowing that what I was asking was a bit much.

"Hi, John. Can you take me home, back in Essex? I need some time away from the guys."

"From all the guys, or just one?" He asked and I stood in silence. "Yeah, I heard about the little brawl you and Doug had. Ams, you need to talk to him, tell him how you feel."

"That's just it John, I don't know how to tell him." I said as I looked down the tunnel for the train to come.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. I got to go, someone else is calling me, get back safely?"

"Yep, bye John." I hung up and grabbed my change as the train pulled up. I sat down and began to read the Top of the Pops magazine and hummed some random tune stuck in my head.

I got off at the London School District and headed down a block or two toward the house. I stopped and saw that one of the schools had a playground. But that wasn't all I noticed, I saw some guy sitting on one of the swings, and I knew who it was. _Dougie._

I took a deep breath in, and walked towards him. _What the hell am I gonna say? I don't know what came over me._ I sat on the swing next to him, and began to push off the ground, "Hey." I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me. I looked at the ground and continued to push myself back and forth.

"Hey." He responded quietly, he was now looking at me, and squinting his eyes from the sun peeking in the clouds.

I stopped swinging, and looked at him in the eye. "I'm sorry I said that. I know that I'm not okay, but I don't know what I'm feeling. And you asking me every ten seconds isn't gonna help me figure it out." I sighed. "Dougie, I know you're trying to help, but I need to cope with this on my own."

"No," He said as he grabbed my hand and shook his head, "you don't, that's why I'm here. You need someone to talk to, you can't keep it all to yourself. If you do, it'll build up and explode, and it'll kill you or someone else." He sighed, "Maybe it has."

"Dougie, don't say that, please." I begged, "Look, I know I acted like A1-Bitch today, but I was tired, scared, and now I don't think I can live normally again after what happened, I can get over this and I know it, I think I need some time on my own to do it."

"What are you trying to say, Am?" He looked at me and tears filled his eyes.

I bit my lip, trying to hide the tears that were coming from my eyes. "I think I'm saying I need to go back to New York, or somewhere else. I need to fix a few things in my life, on my own." I wiped a tear from my cheek, "I need to do this Doug. And I need to do it alone, no matter how much I want you to come, I can't let you. I can't live off of you. You have a life to live and I need to rebuild mine."

He stood up and started to walk away. "Dougie!" I called after him and grabbed his wrist, where he was wearing the henna. He stopped and stared at me, hurt in his eyes. I held up his wrist, "See this?" I pointed to the bracelet, "This is me with you, as long as you keep this on your wrist and never take it off." I held up my wrist with my henna bracelet that pink, red, blue and white beads. "And this is you with me, at all times."

I held both of his hands, "I _will _get better. I promise you, I will be as normal as I can be, and when I am, I'll come back and spend the rest of my life with you, because I want nothing more than to spend time with my Lee." I said as more tears came down both of our cheeks and I gently touched his cheek. "Please understand?" Dougie avoided my tear-glazed eyes, and I stepped closer to him. "Dougie, that's all I'm asking for. Understanding and that you'll wait for your best friend." He stood silently, "Dougie I-"

"Amy," He cut me off by putting a finger to my lips, "It's not that I don't understand, I do. I just don't know if I can hold out that long for you."

"What? Why would you say something like that? We lived across the ocean from each other for 3 years, and we're stronger than ever." I convinced him. "Nothing, can break what we have, what hurts us only makes us stronger."

"It's not our friendship I'm talking about." He said quietly. "Amy, I-" He stopped and pulled me close to him, leaving our noses touching one another.

I couldn't hold back anymore, I leaned forward and kissed him passionately, and hard. His arms wrapped around me tighter and tighter. My hands found his hair and I grabbed it tightly while the other wrapped around his neck. One hand reached for my hair, while the other remained on the small of my back.

He pulled away, leaving me breathless. As I barely opened my eyes, there he was, my knight in shining armor. "I had a feeling that's what you wanted to get across, I hope?" I asked and looked deeply into his blue-green eyes. "Because the feelings mutual."

Dougie smiled, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Because, I love you, Amy Jeanine Wilcox." His hand in my hair remained while my hand trailed down to his neck.

"And I love you Dougie Lee Poynter, until the ends of the Earth." I replied smiling. We kissed again, slow and sweet.

* * *

Hey all, thank you for reading. There is an epilouge to this and look for 'The Outback Come Around' (aka the sequel to this) I should be posting it up soon. Much, MUCH love to all of you! XXX


	15. Epilogue

I sat on the plane; I had changed my tickets for the next day and was on my way back to New York. I looked out my window to see Heathrow getting smaller and smaller from my view. I pulled out a book I had including my iPod and began to read my book. As I did, something fell out of the book and landed on my lap. I looked at it for a moment before it hit me. It was Dougie's note from last year when we were in New Orleans. I opened it up and began to read:

'Amelia,

It seems so weird to write that. Anyways I wanted to write this because you know I have no courage in me whatsoever. I know that our lives have changed, like you said 2 ½ years ago, and it was for the better. I mean, look at us. I _am _a heartbreaker, though I don't want to be. And you, you're a girl who graduated _college_. COLLEGE AT 18!! I still can't believe it! Not only that, but you're a writer, a business owner, a sister (to 2 brothers, does Jazz count?), a great friend, but your also one thing that I love the most about you. That you're you, and you've never cared what others say about you. And that's why I've had a crush on you since we turned 13 , when we made the list (don't be blonde either, you know exactly what I'm talkin about). But when you moved to New York and we became even closer friends, I thought my chances were shot down. This is the only redemption I have of myself. When you land in New York, do one thing for me. Go to Claire and ask for the things I gave her before we left for London; take all of them and do with them what you will, and know that I'll always love you and that I have a special place in my heart for my Ams.

With Much love,

Dougie Lee Poynter'

I closed the letter and smiled. I knew Dougie would hold out for me, because he was my best friend, and my first true love. I closed my eyes and dreamt of when I would see my Leah again.

* * *

I landed in New York and headed straight for Claire's house and asked for the things Dougie had given her a month ago. She handed me a box and an envelope. I went back to the flat and began to open the box I had.

It had so many pictures and items that brought back memories. From his first concert shirt (_When I went with him_) and the pick from his first bass to the ticket stub from New York Horror Film Festival and a necklace he had gotten that was made of puka shells, red henna, and had pieces of silver molded into roses on the string. I smiled, and opened the envelope that Claire had given me. It was a pictures of me and Doug from all the premiers and after parties, including one that was printed off from 3 days ago when we went out to eat in London. I looked at the back of it and smiled, Dougie had sent it 2 days ago and it was hand-written by Dougie, 'We make a stellar couple, huh? I miss you and l love you. 3 Dougie.' I tucked the note into my bag and began packing. It was time for me to leave New York. And time for a refresher course in life (_How cliché right?_), and when I'm done… Well, you figure it out.

And if you haven't, let me do the math for you. Me, Dougie, and plenty of sparks and fireworks. Hopefully that helps, and if it doesn't, well that's your fault.

* * *

**Yeah...kind of a cliffhanger? That's because there's a sequel!! Look for 'The Outback Comes Around' in a few days (The rating might be different than this.) And I know all of the silent fans would LOVE IT! If you loved this a comment would be highly appreciated(I might even have a dedicated chapter for you!)**

**Again thank you sooo so so so much for reading, I really really really hope you enjoyed it. If you liked then COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT!!!!**


End file.
